Avatar el Espíritu Prodigo
by viriG
Summary: una nueva amenaza resucitara de las más antiguas leyendas espirituales aquellas que tienen el poder de caminar entre nosotros.Un solo fruto será capaz de ser digno y de traer la paz al mundo junto al Avatar. pero todo depende si la maldad no llega a corromperlo. la familia real luchará para sanar las cicatrices que han dejado tras pasar los años y dar la paz al fin.
1. Chapter 1x01

[Esta historia estará ambientada después de la guerra de los 100 años]

Avatar the last airbender "Espíritu Prodigo"

\- una leyenda.

-una Nación reconstruida.

-un Familia.

"Los espíritus " forjados por la misma mano.

las leyendas contienen verdad, sobre todo al tratarse sobre el mundo espiritual y su coneccion con el ser mas poderoso el "Avatar"

una nueva era dara la luz.

espíritus contra mortales.

solo el avatar fue capaz de emendar esos conflictos en una ocasión. Pero ahora...

Una nueva amenaza resucitara entre las antiguas leyendas espirituales, aquellos que tienen el poder para caminar entre nosotros, no siempre habrá una historia de amor presente.

el ahora Señor del Fuego zuko se verá a lidiar con los circunstancia que lleva ser el líder de una nación pero su paz no se encontrara estable pues algo le perturba y altera su con Aang y sus amigos se aventurara a ir en busca de esta paz y reconstruir lo que para el aun sigue roto. Pero el destino le jugara una mala pasada al ser revelado una noticia impactante que dará un cambio de rumbos.

tras una profecía que se le reveló al Avatar en sueños anteriores. el y su equipo buscaran la manera de volver a traer paz y tranquilidad al mundo y sobre todo proteger con puño de poder aquello que le fue revelado.

prepárate para saber de quién se trata en -

 **AVATAR EL**

 **ESPÍRITU PRODIGO**

Avatar Espíritu Prodigo

"Lazos de Sangre" (1x01)

15 días pasaron, semanas incluso, cada segundo que pasaba la búsqueda se hacía cada vez más inútil, ¿Cómo pudo ser? ¿Adónde iría? ¿Cuál sería su próximo movimiento de aquella niña pérdida?

El no sabía que más hacer para que continuar esforzándose estaba claro que ella no quería ser encontrada a no ser que así lo quiera.

¡Pero qué egoísta! — no podía dejar de llamarla de esa manera ¿realmente no le importaba dejar a una madre angustiada? Pero claro, si estuviera en sus pensamientos de seguro sabria sus razones.

Dándose por viencido una vez más regreso a la casa con su madre y amigos quienes esperaban impaciente por saber el paradero de la chica, ursa observaba desde una distancia aún lejos de la vista de Zuko al ver su mirada hacia abajo intentando reflexionar sobre algo le dio la sensación de lo que era regresaba solo, una sensación extraña recorrió su cuerpo ¿sería preocupación?

—¿Y bien? —pregunto la mujer con el señor fruncido al ver que su hijo apareció con una mano en la gente para intentar analizar cómo decirle a su madre que no pudo encontrarla —No, no hace falta que lo analices, comienzo a entender lo —

—lo siento tanto. — Zuko no pudo evitar sentirse en cierto modo culpable de no poder enmendar las cosas cuando tuvo la oportunidad, a decir verdad ¿cuándo la iba a tener? —Hice lo que pude — ursa levantó la mirada hacia su hijo, al observar eso brillantes ojos que relucían gotas cristalinas no dudaba en que el dijera la verdad.

—Lo sé— pudo logra abrazarlo, no podía permitirse verlo derrumbarse por algo que no tenía la culpa, ella lo sabía.

Semanas Después, la Capital de la nación del fuego cada vez era más imperativa gente caminando, llevando, trayendo, el clima de la capital fresco y hermoso no podría ser un día más perfecto para pasar tiempo con amigos y familia esto si no fuera por un solo defecto su familia aún no estaba completa.

—zu zu — sonó un susurro, el estaba sentado frente a una mesa en su estudio privado, parecía cansado con la cabeza recargada entre sus manos y codos sosteniéndose sobre la mesa no pudo evitar caerse en un ligero pensamiento. "Una mirada apareció con una sonrisa llena de crueldad y sin remordimientos lo miraba, de pronto se vio nuevamente en ese escenario que el preferiría olvidar si, aquella Cámara en donde una vez tuvo evento el ang Kai contra su padre ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando ahora? Acaso ¿nunca lo dejara en paz? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? "

—no te atrevas a darme la espalda —gruño una vez que veía como Zuko dio media vuelta para buscar la salida de esa Cámara de tortura —No seas cobarde y enfréntame—irritada por no tener una respuesta de el comenzó a dar el primer movimiento, Alzó la mano derecha con los dedos juntos y bien alineados listos para lanzar una ráfaga de fuego azul hacia su oponente que se encontraba al otro extremo, Zuko no pudo evitarlo, estaba claro que no quería pelear lo único que quería era salir de ahí lo más pronto posible estar lejos ¡lejos de ella! Dio la vuelta intentado esquivar el fuego Azul, de milagro lo logró pero su presión fue tanta que no pudo ver venir de repente una rayo que se dirigía hacia el, trato de desviarlo tal como el sabía dominarlo pero fue imposible no prestaba tanta atención en lo que hacía el Rayo lo tocó y Zuko pudo caer al suelo con dolor se quedó unos segundo mientras subía la mirada para ver a la mujer que se aproximaba con elegancia hacia él, —zu zu, no te vez muy bien—una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en su rostro Zuko no pudo evitar observarla con enojo, subía su mano en forma de amenazas estaba apuntó de electrocutado una vez más si no fuera por una sacudida que sintió en su hombro Zuko había sido atacado en aquel pensamiento.

Se despertó sobresaltado, sus palpitaciones se aceleraban dio un suspiro profundo para salir de aquel trance y volver a la realidad, una vez calmado dirigió la mirada hacia donde había sentido el toque puso una sonrisa para tranquilizar a la criatura a su lado.

—Hey ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunto Zuko atrayendo a la niña hacia el.

—Es.. ¿Estás bien? —cuestionó la pequeña al ver alterado a su hermano mayor.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Zuko no quería preocuparla era muy pequeña aún para entender lo que le molestaba, volvió la mirada de angustia al rostro de la niña al recibir una pregunta cómo respuesta a la suya, Zuko noto este efecto y trato de tranquilizarla al decirle que no era nada importante —Fue…. Un mal sueño eso es todo, no te preocupes—finalizó con una sonrisa hacia la pequeña.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices—le devolvió la sonrisa a su hermano.

—pero aún no me has dicho ¿Qué haces aquí? Sabes que no puedes entrar aquí Kiyi —cuestionó nuevamente, las manos de la niña comenzaban a jugar nerviosa mente a pesar de que sabía que su hermano no podía enojarse con ella sabía que era su estudio privado y nadie podría entrar ahí almenos que fuera por asuntos Económicos y reuniones de los líderes nacionales.

—Bueno, es…. Es el tío Iroh—logró decir al fin —creo que tienes visitas —Zuko parpadeo un par de veces mientras analizaba las palabras de kiyi ¿visitas? Pero ¿de quién? Sus reuniones habían finalizado hace dos semanas no tenía asuntos Políticos que resolver en estos momentos y sus amigos se encontraban en la tribu agua del Sur "que extraño " se dijo asimismo —Buen, vamos al vestíbulo—dijo poniéndose de pie y afilado unos documentos que se encontraban desordenados los colocó en su lugar correspondiente y tomó a kiyi de la mano para salir de la habitación ella lo siguió cerrando la puerta del estudio, caminando por los pasillos Zuko se topo con una guerrera kyoshi que parecía estar yendo en la dirección contraria tal vez se dirigía al estudio de Zuko también.

—Señor del fuego—hizo su reverencia la joven llevaba una mirada de angustia lo que provocó que Zuko se preguntará con más tensión por saber ¿qué vista era? —Suki me pidió que le informara de un visitante de la isla ember señor—¿visitante? ¿De la isla ember? frunció el ceño ante esta información—a comentado que lo conoce a usted —Zuko abrió los ojos de par en par, que el recuerde no conoce a nadie se la isla ember o es que sus pensamientos no le permiten recordar con claridad.

—bien.. —sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para regresar a la realidad —Por favor, lleva a kiyi con mi Madre la princesa Ursa— soltó a la pequeña y se entregó a la guerrera frente a el kiyi no se veía con intenciones de obedecer pero no le quedó otra que seguir a la chica por el pasillo en dirección al jardín donde se encontraba su madre.

Zuko camino a paso veloz por los pasillos, se le hacía eterno llegar a la Cámara del señor del fuego la curiosidad lo estaba matando, ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Qué asunto viene a tratar? ¿Lo conoce? ¿Cómo? Todas esas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza sostenía su mano en su barbilla intentando recordar los tiempos que pasó en la isla ember y con quien había interactuado mientras seguía su camino recordó varios momentos se cuando era niño pero nunca conoció amigos en esas épocas con los que solía pasar el tiempo jugando en la arena eran su primo Lu ten y su hermana Azula esta última lo hizo trasladarse a otro momento…. ¡Claro! En el que fue forzado a tomar vacaciones en aquella isla con su hermana y sus amigas, de pronto las caras que conoció en la playa se hicieron presentes y luego esa fiesta ridícula a la que asistieron horas después tenía en mente a alguien, pero no lo creyó posible aquel insolente que se atrevió a establecer una plática con mai en donde podría decir que en ese entonces tenía motivos para dejar salir sus ataques de celos.

Por fin llegó a la Cámara del señor del fuego, estaba listo, preparado para ver quién era la persona misteriosa que se encontraba detrás de aquellas enormes puertas, los guardias que se encontraba cada lado recibieron la petición de su Señor para abrir las puertas, estas se abrieron y enseguida se vio la mirada de Suki preocupada, no parecía ser bueno, esto no le traía un buen presentimiento, ella lo miró al entrar y de pronto se dirigió hacia él para alcanzarlo el hombre desconocido se encontraba de espaldas una distancia apartado de Suki, su mirada dirigida al reluciente trono rodeado de brillante llamas de color naranja y rojo.

—Zuko — su voz no sonaba bien, rayos Suki ¿Qué narices pasaba aquí? Su mirada seguía con la misma reacción que cuando entró simplemente no le agradaba esto, de pronto sus ojos ambarinos se dirigieron al muchacho que tenia enfrente y seguía aún de espaldas, Zuko no pudo evitar denuncia el ceño antes la conducta de aquel hombre, un muchacho más bien como de su edad joven una espalda recta bien definida y ancha parecía tener buena más a corporal vestía un elegante compuesto de telas con los colores dorados, rojos y naranjas su apariencia rápidamente delato que pertenecía a la clase alta pero eso no justificaba su comportamiento al no darle la cara a su Señor del fuego una vez que él había ingresado a la habitación.

—no importa lo que me ordenes —dijo Suki con un tono severo —me quedaré a tu lado — Zuko redirigido sus ojos sin mover sus facciones hacia Suki —Después lo agradecerás—¿agradecer? Ella sabía lo que pasaba, estaba seguro, pero aun así no la cuestiono y accedió a que se quedará, comenzó a caminar a dirección del joven que poco a poco se hacían el frente la impresionante de Zuko fue demasiada sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos de aquel hombre cuando volteo para mirarlo "esto no es posible" ¿Qué hacía aquí el? No, no. El joven hizo una reverencia ante él mientras Zuko seguía nublado ante aquella presencia.

—un honor estar ante su presencia mi Señor — dijo el joven tomando postura nuevamente.

—no se si pueda decir lo mismo—dijo Uno aún en Estado de shock.

—por supuesto que no, Usted es el señor de fuego ahora yo... Solo soy un simple hijo de un almirante un servidor para usted—dijo con eficacia cada palabra bien estudiada. ¿Qué pretendía al venir aquí?

Zuko sonrió arrogante ante su comentario.

—Aque se debe tu presencia… ¡Chan! Perdona si no me dirijo de usted, pero como acabas de mencionar eres un simple hijo del almirante y un viejo conocido si no me equívoco — habló con cada palabra llena de incredulidad no tenía Buenos recuerdos con el de aquella vez, pero tuvo que dejar esos malestares recuerdos a un lado para poder escuchar lo que Chan tenía decir.

—bueno… — Chan miro a la chica que se encontraba parada frente a ellos con una postura recta y Serena. —Es algo personal — Zuko lo miro con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué asuntos personales podría tener con aquel tipo?

—¡Habla ahora Chan! —alzó Zuko irritado no podría presenciar algo bueno con esta visita.

Suki se dispuso a seguir presente con esa mirada seria pero por más normal que intenta aparentar sus ojos la delatan con cada chispa que se refleja la preocupación en ellos, Zuko no pudo más y Forzó a Chan a responder aclarandole que Suki no abandonaría la habitación.

Sus manos entre chocaron para si mismo mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que le tendría que decir.

—lo diré directo, y sin basilar—se posó frente a el con la mirada sombría Zuko no apartaba la vista de el —Es tu hermana — si la mirada matara en este caso lo cambiaría por las palabras "su hermana" estará refiriéndose Azula pero que idiota por supuesto que si, en cierto modo lo presentía algo no andaba bien dentro de él pero ¿Que pudo haber sido ahora?

Miro a Suki, sus ojos estallaron de aquel sentimiento, se dio cuenta de que tenía razón la podría necesitar a su lado después de todo.

—lo lamento… ¿Cómo dices? —volví hacia el

—se dónde se encuentra y lamento ser el portador de malas noticias pero no se encuentra muy bien—

Su corazón comenzó acelerar casa segundo un nudo en su pecho se hizo presente ¿Por qué? A pesar de sus diferencias aún le importaba no podía dejarla en el olvido Azula era su mayor temor pero también su joya y no podía dejarla cuando quizá necesite ayuda ahora.

—Dime lo que sabes, ¡Habla! — ordenó desesperado. Su agarre fue tan fuerte, lo sostuvo de su prenda parecía que no lo soltaría hasta tener la información sobre su Hermana.

—Mamá… —llamó a la mujer sentada en la banca junto al estanque de los patos-tortuga, solo mirando el agua cristalina en donde se formaban ondas de pequeñas a grandes parecía estar viajando a otra parte pues no oía a su hija llamarla.

—Ursa— alguien llamó unos metros detrás que la hizo salir de su trance. Ella reaccionó al llamado y dirigió su mirada al hombre que la observaba desde lejos —no te ves bien—

— ¡Iroh! — de oro su manga se sus vestiduras sobre sus ojos para despejar un poco el sueño que sintió de repente. — ¿Por qué lo dices? —

—bueno, tu hija está llamado por ti y tu no parece a estar aquí—ella miro hacia su lado para ver a su pequeña pero se dio cuenta de ella ya había abandonado su lugar debido a que su madre no le prestó atención a la primera.

—los niños de hoy en día suelen molestarse con la más mínima intención de ser evitados — se acercó y tomó haciendo junto a ella—algo te molesta ¿verdad? ¿Quieres contármelo? —ella no respondió solo se dispuso a mirar un arbusto con flores de lirios al frente suyo con la esperanza de verla una vez más en aquel recuerdo.

—solíamos caminar todas las mañanas en el jardín—una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro Iroh tuvo la impresión de adonde quería llegar Ursa pero no dijo nada no quiso interrumpirla solo se dispuso a escuchar la una vez más — Zuko solía contarme sus actividades que le llenaban su mirada de felicidad aquellas pequeñas cosas que consideraba logros me llenaban de orgullo —

—Si, mi sobrino siempre suele ser muy astuto y noble para realizar cualquier cosa que considere llegar a una meta—

—sin embargó, ese día, fue interrumpido, cuando incendio aquel arbusto —sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de tan solo ver el arbusto de lirios frente a ella al recordarla de pequeña con esa mirada que siempre le llenaban de angustia, —lo veo ahora y no…- comenzó con voz entrecortada - no te imaginas cuanto quisiera retroceder el tiempo que ella pudiera saber que la amo que se sintiera amada y protegida ¡Por su madre! —por más que quiso contenerse de controlar esos recuerdo que la seguían a cada instante, no aguanto más y se dejó caer en llanto, Iroh ofreció su hombro no tuvo el valor para detener esas lágrimas lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era dejar que se desahogara, sacará todo ese dolor primero para que pueda dar el siguiente paso pero eso lo veo difícil pues el dolor seguiría ahí así como el no podía olvidar a su primogénito Lu ten pero a pesar de todo pudo continuar con su vida supuso que para ella no sería fácil.

Salió tan rápidamente de la Sala real sus ojos reflejaba furia, preocupación, desesperación sentimientos desordenados. Llegó al edificio principal en donde ty Lee podría verse entrar al Palacio cuando vio esa imagen de Zuko en ese Estado no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Que lo puso de esa manera?

—Ty lee —llamó la guerrera kyoshi al ver a la chica parada en el pasillo con los ojos abiertos

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Volteo la joven para mirar a Suki que se acercaba a ella — ¿Qué le sucedió a zu- —no pudo terminar pues algo le había robado la atención un joven irreconocible que se ha cercana a ellas, esa mirada.

—la chica del volleyball ¿Me recuerdas? —

—Cómo no hacer lo—dijo con incredulidad— ¿Qué haces aquí? Acaso fuiste tú quien puso a Zuko en ese Estado—

—Tal vez— respondió Chan inclinado ligeramente la cabeza, ty Lee lo fulminó con la mirada solo pedía esperarse algo peor.

—¿a que has venido? Te juro que si estas aquí par-—cuestionó la chica rosada pero terminó siendo interrumpida por suki.

—ty Lee, por favor debes controlarte no sabes ni para que esta aquí—Suki intentó calmar los ánimos se la chica pero parecía imposible.

—bien, sabes que ella no está aquí ¿verdad? —aun con ese ceño fruncido ty Lee no parecía convencida de que el estuviera en el Palacio.

El rostro de la chica brillo de sorpresa al escuchar la respuesta de Chan.

—Estoy al tanto de que no está aquí — Chan dio un suspiro profundo antes de continuar —se muy bien en donde esta—afirmó Con seguridad.

— ¿Qué? — dijo una ty Lee confundida ante esa declaración, cruzó sus brazos y no le apartó la vista —y… tu ¿Has venido por eso? —ella preguntó Chan no dijo nada solo se dedicó a reafirmar con la cabeza, una sonrisa inesperada se le dibujó en su rostro parecía feliz con esa noticia ella no la había visto en mucho tiempo desde conflicto de los espíritus kemurikage.

Una parte de ella se sentía contenta pero por otro lado le estremeció la idea de que ella puediera aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Suki —Llamo Zuko regresando al lugar en donde se encontraban los tres jóvenes, apareció con un cambio de ropa menos formal ¿Que pretendía hacer ahora?, Suki lo observo venir prestando atención a lo que el le dijera —envía un Halcón mensajero hacia la tribu agua del Sur, hay un mensaje que debemos enviar al Avatar. —dijo con firmeza Suki asintió y se encaminó al lugar donde reservaban el correo dejando sólo a ty Lee y Chan con el.

— ¿sucede algo Zuko? —pregunto una ty Lee desconcertada de la situación.

—tenemos información sobre Azula— así que era verdad se dijo a si misma ahora se sabía el paradero de la princesa.

—ya veo, y tu... –

— ¿saldré a buscarla? ¡SI! —Ty Lee no pareció muy convencida pero no podía contradecirlo al final de cuentas era su hermana su familia.

—irás con el avatar ¿verdad? —

—por supuesto que lo haré, quizás vallan Katara y Sokka —Zuko voltear hacia el corredor que dirigía hacía los jardines reales donde sabía que su madre se encontraba. —necesito que tú y Suki protejan a mi familia mientras salgo a esta misión —

Ty Lee asintió con la cabeza. Algo le decía que Ursa no estaba enterada se está repentina noticia aun así ella no preguntaría más pues seria paciente no era un buen momento, eso lo sabía, ya llegaría el momento perfecto para saber más a fondo sobre esta situación.

—bien—dijo Zuko dirigiendo la mirada hacia Chan partiremos mañana a primera hora en cuanto tengamos una respuesta del Avatar— Chan asintió y se dispuso a seguir a un Guardia que se acerca a ellos Zuko le había pedido que lo llevará a su habitación pues se alejaría solo por esta noche.

 _Hola a todos este es mis primer fanafintion sobre una de mis series de animación favorita "Avatar The Last Airbender"_

 _si has llegado hasta aqui es por que eres cool B-)_

 _espero que hayas disfrutado este primer episodio, apreciaria mucho que me dejaras tus reviews (creo asi se le llama) lo siento pero despues de 4 años en esta comunidad apenas escribo mi primer finc aqui X'D y quise hacerlo con esta serie :3_

 **¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!**

 _si eres amante de los ships dejame decirte que aunque no haya colocado una pareja protagonista no quiere decir que no valla a ver me gustan mucho, si habrá ships aqui me gustaría que me comentaras tu pareja favorita así podría considerarla ;)_

 _el motivo de no haberlo colocado es el siguiente mi protagonista en si se dara a revelar más adelante lo dejaré en misterio :D_

 _bueno ^ en la parte superior dejo la sinopsis completa ;) y unos datitos importantes_

 _eso asido todo por ahora espero verlos en el próximo episodio._

 _saludos! ^w^_


	2. Chapter 1x02

Avatar the last airbender "espíritu prodigo"

"Lazos de sangre – profecía revelada" 1x02

Definitivamente llegaría una tormenta esta noche ¿cómo puede ser posible que una ventisca de nieve llegue con tanta furia? parecía como si los espíritus estuvieran molestos por algún motivo, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo la pasarían esta noche sokka parecía relajado de la misma manera en que katara lo estaba mientras encendía el fuego de su ahora lujosa casa de hielo después de solucionar aquellos conflictos el avatar se sintió feliz de que la tribu agua del sur haya prosperado tanto hasta el punto de convertirse en una gran ciudad pero eso no les evitaba que algunos habitantes siguieran con algunas tradiciones que solían estar acostumbrados desde antes de la guerra.

Aang no alejaba la mirada en dirección al norte katara lo observaba por cómo se quedó de pie frente a la ventana parecía meditar sobre algo que lo incomodaba no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué le molestaba tanto?

un sonido fuerte saco a la morena de sus pensamientos, katara sacudió ligeramente la cabeza para después desviar la mirada hacia la entrada quienes dos hombres regresaban de una reunión seguramente la puerta se azoto intencionalmente ¡qué barbaridad! El viento si soplaba fuerte como para que se azotara de aquella forma la puerta lo más extraño era que Aang parecía no escucharlo.

_Gran-Gran parece tener razón, si habrá una fuerte tormenta - dijo katara dirigiendo a las dos personas que seguían en la entrada sacudiendo sus abrigos de la nieve que se impregno en ellos, la morena los ayudo para que pudieran pasar al fuego a calentarse. _¿Cómo les fue?_

_Nah , lo de siempre no es cierto papa _dijo sokka con una sonrisa en su rostro el cual había dirigido a su padre.

_Nuevos comercios, quieren abrir una refinería aquí mismo pero es algo ilógico _ continuo hakkoda tomando asiento en uno de los sofás que se encontraban frente a la chimenea, parecía estar cansado, masajeo su frente para calmar un poco su dolor en su cabeza, sokka se encontraba cerca de el pero algo lo atrapo, el niño de la flecha seguía observando por la ventana parecía que no se había percatado de su llegada ¿Qué tendrá? Encogió los hombros y comenzó a caminar hacia el queriéndolo sorprender con un buen grito, desafortunadamente su maldad no tuvo éxito pues el chico seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, sokka volvió a mirar a katara preguntándose ¿qué le ocurría?

Ella encogió los hombros en señal de que no lo sabía con certeza.

_ah estado así desde un buen rato, no ha dicho nada, ni siquiera un movimiento de gesto_ parecía intacto

_quizás este en un viaje espiritual, ¿no lo crees?_ katara rodo los ojos ante la idea de su hermano

_¿pero sus tatuajes no brillarían?_ Continuo hakkoda

_no papa, eso solo lo hace mientras está en estado avatar _respondió katara mientras colocaba los platos sobre la mesa para cenar.

_¿será bueno hablarle?_ pregunto sokka, al ver que su hermana no le daba señales de si era bueno o no, quiso intentar descubrirlo por si mismo de una manera algo infantil al darse cuenta que su grito fallo tomo lo primero que encontró a su vista una caña de pescar que estaba junto a la chimenea camino sigilosamente unos centímetros a la ventana para poder pincharle la espalda con ella pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo algo lo freno de inmediato…

_Ni siquiera lo pienses _dijo finalmente el chico de los tatuajes dejando a sokka con los ojos bien abiertos y aun sosteniendo la caña de pescar entre sus manos, katara puso los ojos en blanco ante la reacción de su hermano, hakkoda solo soltó una leve risa mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la cocina en busca de gran gran.

_ayudare a tu abuela_ dijo obsequiándole un abrazo a katara y posando un beso en la frente de su hija antes de salir del comedor, katara asintió ante tal afecto y después volvió a centrarse en el chico, era la hora de preguntarle ¿qué le perturbaba? Ya que por fin dio señales de vida.

_Algo te perturba, ¿verdad?_ aang agacho la mirada dando un profundo suspiro, tenía que decírselo era la única opción que quedaba para poder entender lo que había estado sucediendo las noches anteriores. _¿Aang? Volvió a llamar su atención sokka los miraba con curiosidad

_hay algo, si , pero… no se cómo explicarlo _

_solo dinos aang ¿sucede algo malo?_ pregunto sokka con una mirada que mostraba preocupación pero al mismo tiempo su típica curiosidad

_vamos Aang, solo cuéntanos _ el chico volteo hacia sus amigos con su mirada seria y el ceño fruncido, esto no era bueno.

_hay una sensación muy dentro de mi que me dice que algo va ocurrir _dijo con una voz que no era agradable escuchar para los oídos de katara y sokka _eh tenido sueños, sueños extraños… desde hace dos semanas atrás _

_¿que? ¿Por qué no lo has dicho?_ Pregunto katara frunciendo el ceño y caminando a dirección a el.

Sokka se dejó caer en el sofá pensativo.

Observo el reloj 5 pm

_katara, no se los comente antes porque yo… no estaba seguro de lo que significaban a aquellos su- _antes de concluir fue interrumpido por la chica de ojos azules que no parecía estar contenta ante ese comentario de aang ¿porque no se lo diría?

_pudimos haberte ayudado _cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

_katara a veces esas sensaciones no suelen saberse con certeza sobre todo si lo ha soñado el avatar_ se dirigió a su hermana pues sabía que ella está apunto de reprimir al pobre aang. ella levanto una ceja inquisitiva hacia sokka y el pobre muchacho comenzó a tragar saliva encogiéndose más en el sofá.

Volvió nuevamente la mirada hacia aang aun sin comprender, ¡por los espíritus! que tan difícil era comentárselo acaso no había confianza, no podía enojarse, almenos se lo está diciendo ahora aunque ella hubiera preferido mil veces que se lo contara días anteriores.

_katara, ni yo se lo que significa no estoy seguro de que sea real_

Volvió su mirada inquisitiva

¿real? ¿Qué cosa debería ser real? Ahora si ya estaba dando señales de preocupación a los dos jóvenes frente a el.

_se mas claro Aang_ dijo katara tratando de sonar calmada a pesar de que por dentro no lo estaba.

_si, nos estas confundiendo amigo_ dijo sokka _sabes cómo me pongo cuando algo no entiendo _esta ves el chico comenzó hacer sus dramas respecto al dicho misterio katara los escucho irritada

_¡SOKKA!_ lo fulmino para que callara y aang continuara explicando_

_bien _ suspiro profundamente _vi a la Princesa Yue_ dijo con los ojos mirando hacia abajo y con frente fulminada al recordar su sueño anterior, la mandíbula de sokka cayó al escuchar que aang había visto yue, katara solo había abierto los ojos de par en par.

Aang alzo la mirada y al ver sus expresiones sobre todo la de sokka respondió con un gesto de incredulidad

_Hey! No me miren así, saben que tengo conexiones con los espíritus_ dijo sonando un tanto confuso por su reacciones si lo sabían por que mirar de esa manera _ah! Soy el puente entre los dos mundo ¡dah!_ indago con algo de ironía en su última frase.

Lo chicos sacudieron su cabeza ante sus reacciones algo tontas, sobre todo en sokka.

_sí, es cierto, como olvidar eso _ dijo sokka rodando sus ojos para sí mismo.

Katara lo miro con ojos interrogantes, aang sabía lo que quería decir su lenguaje corporal lo entendió a la perfecciona si que continuo con su discurso

_esa noche no pude dormir _ volvió hacia la ventana y miro la nieve caer y siguió hablando

_aquel dia en que habíamos ido al norte _

De repente surgieron las imágenes en su cabeza al recordar aquel día…

Anng bajaba de appa ayudando a katara a deslizarse por la piel del bisonte, sokka tomo una larga estirada una vez que ya había bajado del el, froto sus manos contra su espalda para despertar su ya adormecida columna, la chica ciega por su parte comenzó a formar en su rostro un gesto de desaprobación debido a que odiaba la nieve y tener que volverla a pisar nuevamente le llenaba un escalofrío en planta de sus pies pues debía utilizar zapatos aunque no lo quisiera ¡puuf! –resoplo, resignándose a bajar de la gigante criatura al no calcular su movimientos correctamente toph había caído por encima de sokka cuando este por fin terminaba su rutina se vio sorprendido cuando sintió el peso de toph caer por su espalda el chico se quejó soltando un gemido de dolor quedando de bajo de toph.

Habían sido invitados en el primer festival del solsticio invernal hace un mes antes de finalizar el primer año después de la guerra.

Los cuatro chicos fueron recibidos por el padre de Yue y el gran maestro pakku, como sus anfitriones de la gran gala.

_Joven Avatar _ el jefe de la tribu del norte se acercó al grupo de muchachos dando una leve inclinación hacia el chico de la flecha _Es un honor… Contar con su presencia _volvió a su postura normal aang le respondió el gesto de respeto con la misma amabilidad que correspondía.

_Un placer para nosotros al haber sido invitados en el primer festival del solsticio de invierno_ respondió, el jefe asintió con una agradecida sonrisa

El maestro pakku dio unos pasos hacia ellos para estar a la vista katara lo vio venir sus ojos brillaron de gusto al ver nuevamente a su nuevo abuelo, la recibió con un abrazo que katara correspondió sokka solo se inclinó en forma de respeto y el maestro pakku le devolvió el gesto con simpatía.

El jefe tribal los dirigió hacia el palacio de hielo para la presentación y el gran banquete que iniciaría después, al llegar las grandes puertas azuladas se abrieron y dejaron ver la esplendorosa recepción decorada con efectos de agua control fuentes cristalinas copos de nieve cayendo en sintonía era algo asombroso de observar los chicos quedaron maravillados ante la decoración a excepción de beifong, pero ya estaba a acostumbrada a no ver algo tan grandioso como en la noche de la lluvia de estrellas en la nación del fuego o la llegada de aquel cometa.

_ ¡Yoshong!_llamo el jefe al guardia que se encontraba supervisando los preparativos asegurándose de que todo saliera perfecto. El hombre respondió al llamado dándose media vuelta para dirigirse al jefe, hizo una ligera inclinación ante ellos y espero indicaciones. _Por Favor lleva a nuestros invitados especiales a sus correspondientes aposentos _el guardia asintió y enseguida los condujo por los pasillos del palacio _el banquete iniciara en una horas los esperamos _los chicos asintieron y enseguida siguieron al guardia.

_¡Espera! ¡Espera!_ interrumpió sokka _ quieres decir que todo eso ¿sucedió durante el festival?_ katara rodo los ojos con fastidio como era posible si aang estuvo con ellos todo el tiempo que duraron las presentaciones y el banquete

_¡Bien!_ dijo sokka al ver la reacción de su hermana_ ya lo recuerdo "anng estuvo presente"_ dijo esas últimas palabras recargando su espalda contra lo acolchonado del sofá y fingiendo la típica voz de katara cuando le corregía, ella soltó una leve palmada en su hombro por haberlo imitado de manera graciosa.

_Después del banquete… no fui a la cama enseguida _continuo aang tomando haciendo en el orto sofá frente a ellos con su postura algo encorvada y mano masajeando su mente recordando lo que sucedió después…

Con insomnio a las altas horas de la noche el joven Avatar salió del palacio de hielo en sus prendas para dormir y se dirigió hacia los establos en donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

_¡Hola amigo!_ soltó con un suspiro acariciando el pelaje del bisonte

De repente se sintió un leve soplo de aire que sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el contacto él no podría saber con certeza si se traba del frio o de alguna sensación de presencia una figura sin forma definida apareció detrás del joven, aang volvió a estremecerse a sentirlo nuevamente el bisonte comenzó a moverse desenfrenado y rugiendo aang intentaba calmarlo a pesar de esas sensaciones que pasaban por su cuerpo no les presto mucha atención cuando su amigo comenzó alterarse.

La figura desapareció, y el bisonte pudo calmarse anng le seguía acariciando el pelaje para que no se asustara más en el acto comenzaron a escucharse susurros desde afuera del establo

Aang paro su acto al escucharlos con claridad solo escuchaba su nombre, solo su nombre

¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería? ¿Porque lo llamaba? Aang volteo la mirada hacia la salida y no vio a nadie, encogió sus hombros y volvió al bisonte, nuevamente se escucharon le comenzaba a dar sensaciones extrañas debía averiguar que era. Con esta decisión salió del establo y comenzó a caminar sin una ruta no sabía a donde iba por donde caminaba lo único que él quería era encontrar el lugar de origen de aquella voz con forme más camina más se acercaba se oía la voz clara de una mujer aang no pudo reconocer aquella voz ¿sería un espíritu? Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el oasis de los peces koi una vez que llego aang no parecía prestarle atención al lugar ni encontrarle la lógica pues había viajado a otro mundo mientras caminaba con la mente centrada en su objetivo sus ojos sin expresión observaban el estanque en donde los peces nadaban en círculos a sus direcciones contrarias. El Avatar parecía estar hipnotizado al verlos pues una figura femenina se hizo presente en el estanque como si fuera una visión que quisiera decirle algo, aang se concentró en reconocer a la mujer en el estanque podría ser el espíritu de Yue intentándole decirle algo, pero no fue así sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando pudo descubrir de quien se trataba esa cabellera larga azabache, la piel de in blanco perla, ¡su mirada! Su preciosa y penetrante mirada, los ojos ambarinos que lo observaban y sus labios rojizos que parecían decir algo la visión desaprecio en cuanto el agua del lago comenzó a desprender luces radiantes y sobre el agua surgió el espíritu de la Luna ¡YUE!

Aang la miro, el estaba en lo correcto tenía el presentimiento de que se trataba de un asunto espiritual, yue se le revelo con su hermoso vestido blanco y brazos extendidos flotaba tan solo a unos centímetros del agua

_Aang_ ella lo llamo _ escúchame con atención _el avatar asintió firmemente _ debes protegerlo será tu misión _

¿Protegerlo? ¿Pro-proteger a quién? _ se preguntaba con el ceño fruncido y su mirada confusa

_el mundo espiritual a caído en una terrible tiranía _ dijo yue, comenzó a dictarle los acontecimientos del mundo espiritual _ TENGUN, hijo del real Onmyoji espíritus de la oscuridad, se han apoderado de la mayor parte de este mundo _ los ojos de aang se abrieron de terror ¿espíritus malignos? _ahora quieren dominar el mundo de los humanos _

_¿que? _salto con asombro _Pe- pero yue eso es imposible solo yo tengo acceso a los dos mundos_ dijo aang con movimientos de brazos de manera negativa

_lo se Aang_ continuo _ pero por algo el solsticio es una fecha especial pues en donde el mundo de los mortales y el de los humanos esta más cerca aunque ellos no puedan vernos_ aang continuaba en negación pero presto mucha atención en lo que el espíritu de la luna relataba _ Onmyoji provecho esta oportunidad con la roca lunar obtuvo un poder que nunca se había visto mas que en leyendas antiguas _

_¿qué quieres decir?_ entre cerro el ceño

_Aang, han logrado cruzar a su mundo para arrástralo a una nueva era de tiranía, pretenden que los mortales se conviertan en esclavos, tu eres el único que puede detenerlos _

_no un conflicto espiritual contra humanos? Como se supone que lograre hacer esto _coloco con desesperación sus manos sobre su cabeza _termine con la guerra de los cien años, si, pero era un hombre ¡un mortal! Como podre enfrentar aun espíritu, cuando nadie más podrá verlos_

_no estaras solo en esto Aang_ el avatar callo en rodillas observando el agua del oasis _existe una profecía alguien te ayudara en esta misión _

_¿cómo dices?_ alzo la mirada hacia el espíritu de yue

_hay un pero joven avatar, ese ser que vendrá en el solsticio de verano, deberás protegerlo con tu alma, y asegúrate de que este a salvo en todo momento pues será el único con la capacidad de ver atreves de los espíritus que tomaran forma humana, al igual que tu y la criatura lograran esta batalla_ eso pudo calmar a aang de algún modo al menos no estaría solo en esto a pesar de que sus amigos eran valientes y estarían dispuestos a ayudarlo, en asuntos espirituales lo veía muy difícil, si ese ser que llegara para el verano tendría el mismo poder espiritual que él, se aseguraría de trabajaran juntos en esta nueva misión, pero, como sabrá ¿quién es? como llegara ¿por qué debería protegerlo?, en cierto modo lo consideraba un ser milagros al saber que lo apoyaría y que no sería el único espíritu aquí.

_Yue_ llamo poniéndose de pie _este ser ¿Cómo sabré cuando llegara? Sé que para el solsticio de verano pero ¿Cómo llegara?_

_es probable que la batalla no sea repentina joven Avatar, tendrás tiempo para derrotar pues para los espíritus primero esta su objetivo en este mundo, el tu yo está a tiempo de prevenir si actúas ahora, sin embargo las cosas no suelen ser como queremos_

_solo un espíritu logro pasar hacia tu mundo, intentara buscarlo y no para hasta encontrarlo has de saber que la criatura será la clave y a la vez una amenaza para ellos, esto necesitara tiempo aang y en ese tiempo deberás a comprometerte en que lo libraras de todo peligro y no dejaras que la maldad lo corrompa_

_¿Disculpa?_ dijo un avatar confundido_ pero creí que habías dicho que sería bueno_

_ lo será, pero su ascendencia no es de espiritu honorable ni mucho menos bondadoso los espíritus de la luz eligieron a una familia peculiar en el que el nacera _

Entonces lo comprendió, de aquel milagro que mencionaba yue se trataba de bebe, un bebe que llegara para el solsticio de verano un bebe con un poder espiritual igual que el, por eso yue lo comprometido a protegerlo, pues cuando la amenaza aparezca nuevamente el deberá de ser mayor ¿Cuánto tiempo? Para entonces ¿habrá llegado tarde? pero si yue le daba tiempo eso quería decir que los espíritus aún se resistían y no habría manera de Onmyoji ganara tan pronto le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar al mundo de los mortales, solo había un problema, aquel espíritu que logro cruzar seguro que vendría con el fin de acabar con la vida del bebe o esperar a que creciera y utilizarlo a su favor ¡No! Eso no pasara el se comprometió a protegerlo y eso haría.

_¿cómo sabré en donde encontrarlo? ¿En qué familia?_ pregunto, yue se desvanecía en el aire _no, espera aun no te vallas, Por Favor_

_lo sabrás en su momento Avatar_ se hoyo entre las brizas, observo el cielo por un buen rato ¿Cómo se supone que lo sabría? Regreso al palacio, entro en su alcoba y lucho por reconciliar el sueño había lago mas ¿por que ella se le apareció en el agua? Y no se refería a yue.

Un llamado de un halcón los sobresalto de sus pensamientos después de aquella larga confesión, katara miro por la ventana y vio que se trataba de unos de los halcones mensajeros de la nación del fuego llevaba un mensaje de tras enrollado con cinta negra no eran buenas noticia katara lo tomo y a leerlo abrió los ojos de par en par

_¿Que pasa katara? ¿Qué es lo que dice? _ Pregunto sokka, aang volteo en dirección a la ventana

_Aang, es zuko creo que estará en problemas y nos necesita urgentemente_

Los chicos se miraron uno a otro si lo que acabo de contar era cierto, solo rogaban que zuko aún no supiera de esto. Pero se lo tendría que decir tarde o temprano.


	3. Chapter 1x03

¡Hey! hola de vuelta :D

hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 3 de primer finc espero que lo disfruten.

bueno algo mas que decir lo obvio no soy dueño de los personajes, esto es solo un finc, para compartir sin ningún ánimo de lucro todos los derechos de los personajes reservados a la empresa nickelodeon y a sus respectivos autores sin mas que decir, los dejo leyendo :3

por favor no olviden sus reviews please ^w^

...

El espíritu pródigo 1x03 - "El hogar del hijo pródigio"-

(una pequeña recapitulación)

Anteriormente en Espíritu pródigo:

-Lamento ser el portador de malas noticias- chan no estaba muy tranquilo con lo que estaba a punto de decir, el señor del fuego lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Irás con el avatar? ¿Verdad? – ty lee pregunto al ver en ese estado a zuko.

-una catástrofe llegará y solo tu podrás protege al pequeño que vendrá en camino – el espíritu de la luna le revelo al avatar una antigua profecía el no estaría solo en esta lucha.

-como sabré quien es? – un Aang desesperado el avatar queria saber con exactitud ¿a quien debería de proteger?

-es mi hermana- ty lee abrió los ojos de sorpresa, así que era verdad, se sabía ahora el paradero de la princesa.

-Significa que- dijo ty lee

-¿iré a buscarla? ¡Si! – a completo zuko con firmeza y total seriedad en su rostro.

…

Aquella pequeña alma desequilibrada que vagaba por los viejos recuerdos de aquella casa ¿Quién lo diría? Después de un año que finalizó la guerra su hermano no había reclamado esta propiedad, supuso que podría quedarse un tiempo ahí pues ya no tenía a donde más acudir, estaba sola, pérdida en todos los sentidos.

(3 semanas antes)

Caminando sin rumbo por las ardidas calles de la plaza, se encontraba pérdida, dolida y agotada. Después de los acontecimientos de los secuestros de los niños de la capital Azula no pudo evitar sacarse esa palabra de la cabeza "niños" Que se supone que haría ahora por primera vez en su vida la princesa no supo qué hacer…

Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho mirando el hermoso mar azul que tenía en frente, sus pies descalzos parados firmemente sobre la calidad arena admirando el ocaso.

Un chico la había observado desde lejos completamente concentrado en su figura femenina, recordaba haberla visto alguna vez pero ¿En donde? Esa cabellera azabache suelta caída en cascada sobre su espalda su tesis blanca no era suficiente para recordar con claridad sobre quién se trataba, decidió caminar hacia ella con discreción mientras recogía algunas caracolas marinas como pretexto observó su perfil su mirada centrada hacia el océano sus ojos ambarinos ahora lo sabía, era esa chica que había conocido un año atrás y como olvidar ese terrible y desafortunado momento cuando destruyó su casa en la fiesta que había realizado.

-Oye yo… yo te, te conozco- dijo con vacilación ella no dijo nada ni siquiera volteo para encararlo.

-¿No me oíste? -pregunto -¡Dije que te Co-noz-co! - volvió a decir remarcando cada palabra del final, esto a la princesa realmente la molesto, pero que se creía que era analfabeta o que con frustración dirijo la mirada hacia la irritante persona a su lado cuando lo vio no pudo evitar sorprenderse aún que calmó sus gestos ante tal sorpresa y continuó mirándolo.

-si esperas una disculpa de mi parte, estás perdiendo el tiempo- volvió a fijar la mirada hacia el océano.

\- ha- soltó una risa con incredulidad Azula solo fruncido el ceño ante la falta de respeto.

-No eh venido a eso, aún que si lo hubiera hecho no esperaría una respuesta positiva-

-¿Entonces? – Miro hacia abajo y observó que el chico llevaba en su mano un par de caracolas, levantó la mirada en un segundo -¿Has venido a recoger basura que escupe el océano? – el chico soltó las caracolas intentando ocultarlas, pero la princesa se había dado cuenta, de seguro estará pensando en que es un ridículo romántico.

-ah, no, bueno, ¿puedo preguntar que estás haciendo aquí sola?- para Azula esta pregunta le resultó muy incómoda pues lo único que quería olvidar eran sus razones para estar ahí, al ver que la chica no respondió decidió no entrometerse, se dio un leve golpe de torpeza en su frente maldiciendo porque había llegado hasta ese punto.

Azula se dio cuenta del golpe y le pareció algo absurdo la actitud que tomó pero había preguntado algo personal y eso no le agradaba.

-veo que no quieres hablar, será mejor que me valla – no podía estar más complacida ante la decisión del joven pero al darse cuenta de quién era sintió un impulso de pedirle que se quedará solo un minuto más pues al menos alguien le había hecho la plática.

Azula dio un fuerte suspiro y dio la media vuelta para ver que el muchacho se alejaba de ella

-¡Espera! – soltó —¡Chan! — lo llamó, el joven se detuvo enseguida al escuchar su nombre saliendo de aquellos labios que una vez había besado, volteo rápidamente , Azula lo miró aún con los brazos cruzados.

—Quieres -¿Tomar algo? — dijo con algo de inseguridad en sus palabras, el joven volvió hacia ella.

—¿Estas Segura?, no pareces segura — Azula sonrió ante su respuesta.

—lo estoy— afirmó ella y Chan accedió.

Más tarde habían Estado en uno de los comedores de la isla ember a pesar de que ella le propuso esta actividad, Chan decidió invitarla a tomar lo que quisiera, no se veía hambrienta así que solo se limitó a tomar un poco de té el chico para no incomodarla hizo lo mismo.

Chan tomó un sorbo de su taza de té sin dejar la vista de la joven sentada frente a él que jugaba con la orejilla de su taza y poniendo la vista hacia afuera del establecimiento.

Chan dejó su taza sobre la mesa para después aclara su garganta antes de volver hacer otra pregunta.

Carraspeó llamando su atención —bueno, vas a decirme ¿quién eres? —cuestionó el muchacho su nerviosismo se hizo viral pues sentía cierto temor a su reacción.

-Después de tiempo ahora me preguntas ¿Quién soy yo? —Azula levantó una ceja inquisitiva el chico se inclinó, pensando en aquel momento cuando la conoció por primera vez, pero que ¡estúpido! se dijo así mismo después de besarla como no se le pasó por la mente preguntarle su nombre? Azula pudo leer sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos era muy claro pero sabía lo que hacía en ese entonces, tomó un sorbo de su té y lo volvió a colocar en la mesa.

—No importa, de todas formas, no tenía planeado revelarte mi verdadera identidad—dijo la princesa con total seriedad.

—supongo que ¿lo harás ahora, no? —Azula se Crispó no esperaba ese interés en él al saber quién era ella soltó un profundo suspiro antes de revelarse.

—Azula —soltó en seco

—valla, te llamas igual que— la mirada profunda de la chica lo Crispo haciendo que se detuviera antes de poder finalizar su frase solo su mirada bastó para saber su verdadera identidad —oh por los espíritus, nunca me imaginé esto no en mis más locos sueños—declaró con asombro al saber que la chica frente a él se trataba nada más y nada menos que la princesa de la nación del fuego.

—Pero ¿qué hace una joya de la realeza sola aquí?—preguntó con temor, pero aun así se quiso arriesgar.

—una larga y patética historia— comenzó

—Tengo tiempo— insistió

Azula levantó una ceja antes su insistencia se preguntaba si sería bueno confesarle lo que ha Estado pasando con ella en estos últimos días no lo veía muy conveniente sobre todo si se lo decía al idiota y arrogante chico de la playa.

Pero Lo y Li quienes se hicieron cargo de ella desde que llegó a la isla le aconsejaron que a veces para superar sus temores era la confianza en uno mismo. y al desahogarse podría ser un primer paso.

Entonces tomó la iniciativa.

…

—¿Estas completamente seguro de esto? —cuestionó un preocupación se reveló en sus ojos, Chan lo noto claro estaba de que el señor del fuego no confiaba en el pero no le quedaba de otra, sonaba algo lógico después de todo a dónde más podría acudir su pequeña hermana.

—solo espero que este bien — las palabras de Zuko sonaban caídas pero no duda en que la encontraría sin un rasguño, aunque, no pudo decir lo mismo sobre su Estado mental eso lo preocupaba.

…

—¿No lo puedo creer? — resonó la voz de Katara en modo negativo, caminando de un lado a otro sus pasos causaban el eco contra las paredes de la Sala de estar del Palacio Real.

—Katara debes relajarte—intento calmarla Suki, sin ningún resultado bueno.

—Cómo esperas que me calme suki— la chica la miró sorprendida ante el modo que Katara le respondió ella clavó sus ojos con los de la guerrera kyoshi —Lo lamento, es solo que no puedo tranquilizarme sabiendo que Aang y Zuko hayan decidido ir solos por esa lunática— se dejó caer con preocupación en el sofá junto a ty Lee y Sokka

—Katara, Toph está con ellos — Katara la miro con recelo

—¡Solo ella! — Sokka no pudo evitar negar con la cabeza ante la Declaración de su hermana, era obvio que está molesta, Ty Lee miro a Sokka estaba irritado con la conducta que tomó Katara pero era comprensible después de todo la relación entre ellas dos fue muy insoportable después de la guerra y durante la búsqueda de ursa, Zuko y Aang habían decidido que no era una buena idea que Katara los acompañara si de por si lidiar con Azula para traerla de vuelta no sería una tarea fácil y estaban al tanto de la situación incómoda entre ellas, sería mejor así.

—Zuko dijo que haría todo lo posible por traerla devuelta —dijo ty lee con la mirada hacia la mesa de Centro.

Una mujer caminaba por los corredores del Palacio al pasar por las puertas de la gran Sala común una oración la detuvo en seco, Ursa buscaba a su pequeña kiyi pero no pudo evitar escuchar aquella oración "Zuko dijo que haría todo lo posible por traerla de vuelta" repito su mente, se acercó al umbral y escucho con cautela para no ser vista.

—Nunca lo vi tan decidido de hacer eso— admitió la guerrera Kyoshi

—Es su hermana, haya lo que haya hecho el llamado de la sangre siempre estará presente—dijo Sokka sorprendiendo a todos en la Sala incluyendo a la mujer del umbral que de sorpresa llevó sus manos hacia sus labios, no es posible, ¿Cómo pudo ocultarlo? Salió de ahí con la piel pálida y los ojos muy abiertos ¿será posible? ¿Habrá una esperanza en su vida para poder remediar su lazo de sangre? Lo necesitaba en serio lo deseaba.

Corrió a su habitación y no dejó que nadie la molestara en lo que quedaba de día.

…

Al fin el bisonte ahora volaba por encima de la costa se acercaban a la isla ember, Zuko parecía nervioso y emocionado a la vez, Chan esperaba que Azula no estuviera de humor cuando su hermano llegará pues había hecho esto a espaldas de ella, pero no encontró otra mejor opción.

Aang por su parte se debatía mentalmente si sería un buen momento para contarle a Zuko acerca de su revelación pues tenía un presentimiento y no era muy bueno. Solo rogaba que el viaje fuera largo.

—¡Aang! —Llamó Toph —¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto preocupada —escucho tu respiración cortada, algo te preocupa — no puede ser se había olvidado por completo de que la maestra tierra los acompañaba y para ella ocultarle ese sentimiento no era fácil ni menos cuando se había declarado el peor mentiroso del mundo.

—No, no lo estoy, creo que no es un buen momento Toph— dijo el Avatar concentrándose en el camino, la chica lo comprendió y decidió no insistir más pero le preocupaba.

—Bien, en ese caso deberías descender pues ya hemos llegado— los ojos de Aang se tornaron grandes al escuchar su lugar de destino un nudo apareció en su garganta ante su preocupación sobre esto, el obedeció y ordenó a Appa que aterrizara cerca de la costa.

El corazón de Zuko se aceleraba a cada segundo se sentía aterrado, nervioso emocionado era demasiado para él, después de tanto tiempo vería a su hermana

La pregunta era ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella al verlo?

La anciana (Lo) abrió la puerta de la casa, no se sorprendió al ver quien se encontraba detrás de ella considerando el Estado de Azula estaba previsto de que Zuko aparecería en cualquier momento la anciana dejó entrar al joven soberano y lo dirigió hacia la Sala principal, Zuko no pudo más y en cuanto recibió la invitación sus pies lo condujeron a paso veloz seguido de Aang y Toph, Chan no estaba seguro si debería entrar con ellos pero la anciana insisto. una vez adentro la mujeres mayores los dejaron a solas.

Frente a él una princesa decaída sentada en el sofá con la mirada incuestionable y un ceño fruncido estaba molesta, era de esperarse, él se acercó a ella estando cara a cara por fin.

—Azula—zuko la llamó, ella no se limitó a mirarlo pues quería que todo fuera una ilusión y que él no estuviera frente a ella para torturarla. —Azula, por favor mírame, estoy aquí frente a ti — se inclinó para estar a la altura de la joven sentada, Azula solo giro los ojos en dirección a su hermano.

—¿Que te trae por aquí Zu-zu? — ella por fin habló, sintió un alivio recorrer por su alma cuando la oyó hablar, ese apodo por primera vez estuvo contento de escucharlo.

—Creo que lo sabes Perfectamente -Afirmó con la cabeza en alto y no apartándole la vista —No finjas que no tienes conocimiento alguno, Porque no me harás caer en tus mentiras —Azula frunció más el ceño acaso ¿él lo sabía? ¿Pero qué idiota le soltería tal secreto? pensó la chica y rápidamente se contestó a sí misma con una sonrisa sarcástica de saber quién pudo haber sido.

—Por supuesto—habló entre su sonrisa burlona, Zuko la miro confundido

—He venido a llevarte conmigo Azula— se puso de pie — y no aceptaré un berrinche negativo de tu Parte—sentenció —es Tiempo de que regreses a casa —

El corazón de Azula se entumecimiento al escuchar esa palabra "Casa" ¿de verdad aún tenía un lugar en el Palacio?

El a nunca dejó de considerarse una princesa de la nación del fuego pero eso fue demasiado su mente rápido la corrompió con pensamientos venenosos, es una trampa.

—estos no suena real, como no se qué en cuanto acceda ir contigo no me arrojaras al calabozo como a nuestro padre —lo ojos de Azula revelaron en una fría capa de furia y rencor, la mirada de Zuko aún positivo de que podría hacerla confiar en él, no se esperaba otra respuesta de ella conociéndola perfectamente —o quizás me dejes en el sanatorio mental por el resto de mi vida —

—¡AZULA! — grito, su paciencia se agotaba, Azula lo miró con más furia. —Solo escúchame, por favor —suplico poniéndose en cuclillas una vez más —No estoy aquí para hacerte tal cosa, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que nuestra familia ha Estado pasando en tu ausencia, es que no puedes dejar de ser tan egoísta— comenzaba a reprimirla —

—¡Egoísta! — Repitieron sus labios —¿Cómo te a través? —

—Por favor Azula, no quieras negarlo, solo te pone en una situación más ridícula —

Ella estalló ante esa declaración, aventó el pequeño cojín que sujetaba lo hizo aún lado y se puso de pie Zuko hizo el mismo movimiento dejando a los dos en un encuentro de miradas realmente peligrosas la situación se ponía tensa, Aang tuvo el impulso de prevenir a quella discusión que podría salir mal pero Toph lo detuvo.

—¡No Aang! — lo sujeto fuertemente del brazo —no te atrevas —

—no estás viendo podrían iniciar una pelea aquí mismo— dijo Aang intentando zafarse del agarre de la maestra tierra

—No creo que lleguen a eso —dijo la pequeña niña a su lado, Aang estaba confundido que acaso ya había olvidado los problemas de temperamento de aquellos dos

—¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? —pregunto Aang

—solo lo sé, No sería bueno provocar una pelea entre hermanos por muy molesta que esté esa princesita caprichosa, pues no sería bueno para su salud en este Estado — la mirada de confusión en Aang se hizo más viral, Zuko escuchó las palabras de la maestra tierra y un fruncido se hizo presente en su mirada Azula lo noto y de inmediato relajo su temperamento, se dejó caer nuevamente en el sofá resignada. Zuko la miraba sin comprender ¿qué le había faltado a Chan por revelar? Lo miro un segundo y luego volvió la mirada a su hermana se encontraba con un dolor de cabeza lo pudo descubrir al ver que su mano masajeaba su sienes con la punta de sus dedos.

—Azula ¿Qué está pasando? — la cuestionó

Al sentir un silencio incómodo en la habitación la maestra tierra decidió revelar lo que ella había sentido desde que entró a la casa un ritmo cardíaco tan delicado y pequeño.

—¡Está Embarazada! — logró decir la chica ciega, Zuko cayó sorprendido ante tal revelación, su impresión fue mucha para olvidar mirar a Chan por no habérselo contado Aang por otra parte sus ojos se abrieron en un Estado se shock ¿Podrá ser? Se preguntaba llevando su mano a la frente.

—¿Es cierto eso? — cómo podría dudar se los sentido de Toph pero aun así se lo pregunto quería que se lo confirmara su propia hermana. —¡Azula Responde! — estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Ella no respondió solo fulminó su mirada, Zuko negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! No, no— no quería aceptarlo —Esto no es posible — se dirigió una vez más a ella

—¿Quién es el padre? — presentía que su hermana no iba a responder esa pregunta así que miro a Chan con una mirada fulminante de la que en cualquier momento podría quemarlo vivo.

Chan debía decirle que él no era el padre de la criatura.

—Zuko! — dijo el joven

—¿Cómo te a través? — dijo eufórico acelerando su paso hacia el sujetándolo de la ropa y amenazandolo con un puño ya hecho en llamas, Estaba listo para darle una paliza si no fuera por la voz femenina de la princesa.

—Deja de hacer tus estúpidas rabietas zuko, Pierdes tu tiempo— por fin dijo Azula aún que eso no era satisfactorio para el —Él no es el padre —afirmó la princesa.

Zuko bajo su mano y soltó al muchacho pero entonces ¿Quién lo era?

—Zuko—Aang lo llamó intento tranquilizarlo

—valla pero que Drama —dijo Toph

—De cualquier forma irás conmigo Azula, te llevaré al Palacio Real— camino hacia las ancianas pidiéndoles que por favor ordenarán las valijas de Azula —y no aceptaré un no como respuesta — Azula solo un dio quejoso gemido de dolor —a partir de ahora ese bebé que esperas vivirá en el Palacio como debe ser, pues al igual es un miembro de la familia real y mi sobrino —

Aang y Toph estaban completamente aturdidos no se esperan esta situación ni en sus más locos pensamientos.

Zuko se aseguraría sé que el viaje de regreso a la capital fuera más apropiado para su hermana. Un viaje en barco sería lo más práctico para ella y el la protegería aunque luego su hermana le hiciera rabietas.

...

—Chan ¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste? —

Se dirigió al hombre que estaba parado en el balcón del hogar mirando hacia el horizonte.

—No creí que fuera buena idea, bastante fue que te buscara a espaldas de ella— Zuko asintió con la cabeza entendiendo lo que Chan quería decir, se arriesgó ante la furia de Azula para poder buscarlo y que él pudiera recuperar a su pequeña y pérdida hermana, ahora su familia crecería con el pequeño que crecía dentro de ella, Zuko soltó una leve sonrisa ante la situación, Chan lo miró confuso.

—¿Qué es lo que te alegra? ¿Tu primer sobrino? —

—no lo puedo evitar sabes, me pregunto ¿Quién en su sano juicio tendría algo con mi hermana? —

—eso es cruel, incluso para ti—

-Si bueno creo que tienes razón, lamentó a verte acusado horas atrás-

—Está bien —

—Gracias — Chan miro sorprendido ante el agradecimiento del señor del fuego que no supo qué decir con claridad.

—No hay de que—asintió

—la mantuviste a salvo todo este tiempo evitando que hiciera alguna locura —

—Creo que es muy temprano para saber eso Zuko—abrió sus ojos ante la familiarización en sus palabras ya no le molestaba tanto, pero aun así no estaba acostumbrado del todo en ocasiones no solía prestar atención a la etiqueta cuando estaban en una charla Honesta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —

—hay ocasiones en las que Azula recae, comprendes, estoy seguro de que quiere hacer su vida lejos y lo considera un obstáculo para su felicidad— Zuko lo miró y un gesto de preocupación apareció, él no permitiría que ella haga algo tan semejante no se lo perdonaría.

—Ella no hará eso Chan, Lo prometo— sentenció con firmeza — ¿Cómo reaccionará mi madre cuando lo sepa? — suspiro

…

El viaje en el barco no pudo ser más incómodo Azula vagaba por la cubierta del barco creía que volar o navegar sería igual, como pudo pensar su hermano que la navegación sería buena opción, sintió un mareo horrible su cabeza comenzó a pulsar Azula sentía que perdía el equilibrio se sostuvo rápidamente con ambas manos en la barandilla del barco intentado hacer que el mareo parara pero no parecía tener intenciones de desvanecerse, Aang se encontraba a unos metros de ella acariciando a su peludo amigo cuando la observo encorvada y sujetando los nudillos con fuerza, no sentía que estuviera bien así que decidió a socorrerla aunque eso significará ganarse una paliza por su intromisión.

—Azula ¿Te encuentras bien? — pregunto preocupado, estando solo a unos centímetros de distancia, ella seguía de espaldas en la misma posición, el dolor se intensificaba cada vez más.

—Maldición zu-zu— la princesa maldijo la decisión de su hermano en viajar en barco que no se percató de que alguien se encontraba detrás de ella, retomó su postura aún con ese dolor que la seguía molestando. Y voltear para encarar al chico de la flecha.

—¿Que… cre-es que estas haciendo? — preguntó con enojo de verlo frente a ella con esa cara de preocupación.

—Vengo a Socorrerte, no te veo bien —dijo el chico evitando el mal humor de la princesa.

—Estoy bien, Avatar—Afirmó con irritación en sus palabras.

—No lo parece — dijo el joven haciéndola enojar aún más por su insistencia, Zuko salió de una Oficina que se encontraba en la segunda planta del buque cuando por el barandal observó la cubierta su hermana se encontraba charlando con el Avatar ¿De qué podrá ser? Se cuestionó los miro con mucha curiosidad desde lo alto con la mirada fulminante.

—Que irritante eres Avatar—lo fulminó con la mirada —Ya te eh aclarado que me encuentro bien no necesito de tu lastima— lo tomó del brazo y con fuerza lo hizo aún lado una fuerza que no pudo establecer y el dolor la dominó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, Aang reaccionó de inmediato y antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo en lo que pudo ser una caída fuerte la tomó entre sus brazos, ella lo sostuvo, sus brazos entrelazados alrededor de su cuello y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Y tú eres Demasiado Terca—le susurro mientras la cargaba y la llevara a su camarote, Zuko bajo en seguida a la cubierta para encontrarse con su amigo y ver el Estado de Azula.

—Pero que niña —dijo Zuko con exasperación ante la conducta de su hermana.

—Debió sentirse mal Zuko, me acerque para ayudarla pero se ha negado —Azula aún con los ojos cerrados y recargando su delicada nuca contra el pecho del monje.

—Está bien, sabes cómo es—dijo Zuko mirándola de reojo —¡Dámela, la llevaré a su camarote—Zuko extendió sus brazos para tomar a su hermana en ellos cuando el monje hizo el intercambio y una vez que la dejó en los brazos de su hermano Zuko se Alejo con ella, Aang los miraba alejarse y no podía dejar de preguntarse si esa sensación que sentía tendría algo que ver con la profecía que Yue le reveló días atrás.

—Si te atreves a saltar del buque como lo hiciste en esa ocasión con Appa, no dudare en ir detrás de ti como aquella vez, ¡te quedo Claro!— la amenazo con algo de sarcasmo en sus palabras, mientras se adentraba a la habitación con Azula aún en brazos.

—"mmm" ¡Callate Zuko!— dijo una adormilada Azula, Zuko la depositó con delicadeza en la cama tendida como si de una pluma se tratara no permitiría que su pequeño sobrino o sobrina saliera perjudicado por la terquedad de su Hermana.

— ¿Quieres algo? ¿Se te antoja alguna comida en especial? Puedo mandar a que la preparen —

— ¡No! —Lo tomó del brazo con fuerza y el volteo la mirada hacia ella —Quédate—los ojos de Zuko se abrieron sorprendidos antes la petición de Azula ¿Cuándo se hubiera esperado esto se ella?

— ¿Te sientes mal? — dijo con una ceja levantada Azula se desconcertó.

— ¿Qué?, Dejate de payasadas Zu-zu, solo quédate un minuto, si — Zuko no pudo evitar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujara en su rostro Azula rodó los ojos.

—Hey! Aquí estaré, ya no voy a dejarte sola — tomó asiento a su lado, de pronto el dolor en su cabeza había desaparecido, apenas tenía unos días de embarazo por lo cual aún no se daba anotar era muy temprano, Azula cayó en un sueño profundo, Zuko se quedó a su lado hasta que por fin se durmió era un Ángel en ese Estado, lástima que esa paz solo se le permitía gozar cuando dormia le acarició la mejilla a su hermana para después depositar un tierno beso paternal en su frente se hizo la promesa inquebrantable de que la protegería y no volvería a dejarla ni menos a hora de su situación, el cuidarla a ella y a su sobrino era su mayor prioridad ahora, Ya no podía esperar que llegara el momento de estar de vuelta en casa pero se preguntaría si eso sería bueno ¿cómo tomarían la noticia? Su madre, a la que ni siquiera le había comentado sobre esto, bueno eso es algo que enfrentará en cuanto pisen la capital.

…

_ Se habrá ido _ una voz femenina resonó en la oscura habitación, se dirigió al hombre sentado en lo que parecía ser un escritorio de rocas con un tallado espeluznante, el hombre dibujó una sonrisa malévola en su rostro con las palmas de las manos juntas, dio la vuelta para encarar a la mujer frente a él para responderle con toda malicia su siguiente paso.

_No importa, a mí nada se me escapa, la encontraremos _ revelo su perlada sonrisa, una que hizo que la muchacha se estremeciera ante tal acto, se puso de pie y repitió con toda dominación _ será mía _

SI HAS LLEGADO HASTA AQUÍ ES POR QUE ME HAS DADO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE INTRIGARTE CON ESTE FINC ^W^

Gracias por tomarte la molestia de pasarte por mi historia lo aprecio mucho en verdad

quiero agradecer los comentarios del primer capitulo a los siguientes usuarios

biginferno u/2430155/

gracias por tu comentario no se mucho ingles pero dejame decirte que tendré en cuenta esa pareja ;) hay una escena dedicada a ti espero que te guste :3

ColorsInTheSky u/2430155/

Gracias por leer espero que siga viéndote por aquí.

un enorme saludo y nos leemos hasta la proxima :3


	4. Chapter 1x04

Avatar El Espíritu pródigo "la distracción y desconfianza" 1x04

—Se ha ido — informó una voz femenina al otro extremo de la habitación, el hombre que parecía sentado en frente a lo que era un tipo de escritorio creado por rocas〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰o contra otros uniendo sus Palmas y con una sonrisa llena de malicia respondió.

—Está bien a mi nada ni nadie se me escapa — su sonrisa se profundizo logrando que la joven mujer detrás se Estremeciera de horror. —La encontraré—

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

2 semanas habían transcurrido desde que Azula llegó al Palacio con su hermano todos parecían incómodos sorprendidos incluso ante la situación actual de la princesa.

Azula se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás de un pequeño apartado que tenía el corredor con vista a los jardines Reales, Su mirada disgustada confundida, con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos se concentraban en un solo objetivo aquel arbusto de lirios, no está segura de que fuera el mismo al que una vez incendio de niña.

Su mente la atormentaba una vez más con esos recuerdos, su madre que la reprimía a cada segundo y ahora que estaba ahí en el mismo lugar donde ella estaba se sintió más incómoda, con un nudo en la garganta no podía superar ese rencor ese dolor en su pecho, había llegado aún acuerdo con Zuko ella no quería verla Convención a su hermano con el pretexto de que aún no se sentía lista Zuko obedeció, pero no estaba muy complacido con eso.

Una mujer la observaba desde una distancia distante lo suficiente para que ella no se percatara de su presencia. la silueta que la miraba con ojos de tristeza.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su cuerpo cuando un hombre se acercaba a la mujer.

—Ursa— Norem llamo a su esposa, pero ella no volteo para mirarlo seguía concentrada en esa pequeña niña sentada.

—Entonces… así se ve a los 18 años — habló ursa con voz quebrada ¿tendría que conformarse con verla y no poder acercarse a ella? Parecía como si le estuvieran prohibiendo amar.

—Ya es toda una mujer —continuó sin pensar que decir con exactitud quería ayudar a su esposa pero no sabía cómo cuando se trataba de su hija, La princesa Azula. Ursa soltó una leve risa ante el comentario de su marido.

—No, aún es una bebé— sus ojos comenzaron a brillar una lágrima amenazaba con salir, no se iba permitir ser debil no frente a el o ella si llegará a atraparla en ese Estado.

—y ahora ¿serás abuela?— la sonrisa de ursa desaparecio,abrió sus ojos en par y miro a su marido con una decepción reflejada en su rostro.

—Pero… ¿Qué e hecho Norem? — le dijo sus labios temblaban sus ojos sollozaban, el la Tomo en sus brazos e intento calmarla ursa se dejó atrapar en los brazos de su esposo apretó los dientes para evitar que saliera un gemido de dolor y que su hija llegará escucharla. O que se diera cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—vamos, por ahora no es bueno que estés aquí —ella aceptó y siguió a su marido a otra habitación alejándose una vez más de su pequeña.

Una chica se acerco a la princesa con toda precaución para no poder sorprenderla con su presencia, llevaba un poco de té en la bandeja entre sus manos para ofrecerle un poco a la princesa.

-Su alteza le eh traído un poco de té para que se sienta mejor- dijo la chica depositando la bandeja en la pequeña mesa de centro, azula no la miro para nada no estaba con ganas de beber té o de aguantar la presencia de alguien mas solo quería estar sola.

-¿Mi hermano o mi tío te pidieron tráerlo?- pregunto con irritación y el ceño fruncido.

-no, princesa pero supuse que le vendría bien un poco – la chica sabia que si le decía que alguno de ellos la enviaban la princesa sería capaz de tomárselo, aunque esto no fue del todo cierto, azula soltó una risa incrédula.

—Por favor, Princesa— suplico —vera que se sentirá mejor —

—Bien —se resignó y le dio indicaciones de que le dejara la taza servida sobre la mesa pero la dama no parecía dar señales de abandonar el lugar sin que mínimo tomara un sorbo, Azula se irritó aún más y para solo pedir que se marchara tomó la pequeña taza de té y tomó un corto sorbo de el, la mujer parecía no estar satisfecha pues había bebido muy poco, Azula rodó los ojos y tomó uno más grande haciendo que la mujer parada frente a ella son fuera con satisfacción.

La mujer tomó la taza entre la manos de Azula y la colocó de vuelta en la bandeja.

—ya verá que en unos minutos le caerá bien— dijo la criada mientras sostenía nuevamente entre sus manos la bandeja de plata y salió de su presencia con una sonrisa triunfante.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

—No entiendo ¿por qué? — dijo la pequeña sentada arriba del escritorio de su hermano una vez más había entrado en el estudio privado de Zuko, pero se sentía tan molesta por la decisión imprevista que tomó y luego sin siquiera darles a conocer esta situación, a pesar de su corta edad Zuko estaba Convención de que kiyi era demasiado inteligente.

—Kiyi, Ya habíamos hablado de esto— habló Zuko mientras escribía unas notas en su pergamino

—No! —soltó en un grito por atrapar su atención—tu ni siquiera lo mencionaste —la niña apretó a su muñeca que traía en manos sus pequeñas uñas se clavaron en la tela de la muñeca, Zuko la miro preocupado por la actitud que estaba tomando dejó su pincel a un lado y la tomó de ambos Brazos.

-Kiyi, Por favor -suplico para tranquilizar a su hermanita -Debes controlarte, ya te explique porque no te lo comente antes -

—pero eso no me convence, Recuerdas cuando ella y su séquito de locas me secuestraron —continuó aparentando los ojos de rabia —y no sólo a mi zu-zu, a todos los demás niños — Zuko la miro asustado nunca pensó que kiyi pudiera guardar una gran cantidad de resentimientos de esa manera —que tal cuando quizo matar a Mamá— sus ojos se abrieron pero no se podría decir que estaba calmada

—Ven— se levantó de su asiento y se colocó enfrente a la pequeña y la atrajo en un abrazo protector —Puedo asegurarte de que ¡Nada! Nada malo les ocurrirá ni a ti ni a mamá ¿Esta bien? — la apartó en una distancia razonable para poder mirar sus ojos un poco calmados kiyi alzó la mirada para encontrase con los de su hermano.

—¿lo prometes? —se tallo su ojo izquierdo con una mano pues la otra aún sujetaba a su muñeca.

—Te lo prometo —confirmó Zuko —Ahora, Dame esa hermosa sonrisa sin preocupaciones y prométeme tú también una cosa— la niña sonrió y asintió difícilmente con la cabeza —Que harás todo lo posible por hacerla sentir en casa—la niña arrugó su nariz antes la petición de su hermano

—¿Qué? —

—sabes que ahora serás tía, y ella necesita sentirse acogida, hazlo por el pequeñin … por mi — suplico con ojos de cachorro. No le causó mucha gracias pero de todas formas accedió solo por el.

—Bien —se bajo de la mesa y caminaba hacia la salida pero una pregunta la hizo detenerse y volver a Zuko que tomó posesión para volver a escribir —Zuko— el volteo ante el llamado de kiyi.

—Crees… ¿Crees que pueda enseñarle Fuego control cuando Nazca — Zuko sonrió ante su petición.

—Bueno, para eso hay que esperar, y saber si puede ser un maestro— dijo el y la pequeña solo hizo una mueca era obvio que si.

—No tengo duda de eso— ella salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y caminó por el corredor.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Azula parecía estar fastidiada de quedar atrapada en esos recuerdos se levantó de aquel lugar aliso su atuendo y se dispuso a ir a su habitación

Mientras caminaba por el corredor se percató de una pequeña niña que venía a dirección contraria, Azula frunció el ceño ¿caminará sin tomarla en cuenta? Kiyi la miro, una escalofriante sensación la recorrió pero no se pondría débil ante esa mujer, kiyi tomó postura si Azula la atacara y ella haría lo mismo pero no hubo señales de que Azula fuera a lastimarla siguió caminando hasta pasar junto a ella.

—Tienes mala postura, mocosa — dijo Azula con una sonrisa burlona kiyi se molestó con el comentario pero era verdad había agarrado una mala postura de ataque.

—¿Qué? —

—Tu postura, no es la correcta, tus nudillos es tan débiles, las piernas están muy separadas y tus brazos — la estudio de pies a cabeza — están muy abajo, así lograrás que alguien te derribe en tan solo cuestión de segundos— Azula bufo y ayudó a la niña a ponerse en la postura correcta.

Kiyi lanzó una ráfaga de fuego el cual se intensificó más de lo normal seguro tenía que ver con su postura —¡Vaya! — no pudo evitar sorprenderse —mi fuego control incluso parece mejorar —

—eso parece, me pregunto ¿porque Zuko no te ha enseñado? —

—el ya no tiene tiempo como antes —Azula levantó un ceja hacia la pequeña.

—¿y eso? —

—Deberías saberlo tú—

—Disculpa! —dijo una Azula desconcertada.

—desde que ese chico llegó con noticias tuyas el ya no pasa tiempo conmigo— Azula levantó ambas cejas de asombro —Incluso mamá ya no me presta atención, todo el tiempo esta viajando a la nada —la mirada de la niña se inclinó levemente hacia su muñeca Azula no podía dejarla de mirar con asombro —se que es por ti—volvió para mirarla con ceño fruncido, Azula no evitó esto.

—y eso te molesta — sonrió para sí misma.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

—Veo que sigues aquí— dijo una voz femenina muy familiar para los oídos de Zuko el estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo que no miro a la pelirroja parada en el umbral de la puerta.

—hay escritos que un debo enviar — respondió, la chica lo siguió observando desde el umbral.

-claro!- Respiro profundo la pelirroja antes de animarse a caminar hacia él – sabes, no te lo dije, pero, me alegra que hayas llegado a salvo – dijo con un poco de timidez en sus dulces palabras.

Zuko alzo la mirada para verla parada frente a el a unos centímetros de distancia – ¿por qué sería diferente? ¿Pensabas que no podría lidiar con el temperamento de mi hermana?

-Nada de eso, es solo que…- suki no supo cómo calcular sus palabras se había metido en un laberinto de sentimientos en los cuales no encontraba la salida correcta, zuko dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y esto solo la hizo sentirse más apenada.

\- afortunadamente todo salió muy bien suki, Gracias por preocuparte- le dijo a la chica la cual ella solo asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-es mi deber- soltó con una sonrisa en su fino rostro.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Paseando de un lado a otro, analizando aquellas palabras, comenzaba a sentir algo en su interior una energía inexplicable aang se preguntaba una y otra vez si podría ser el "una familia peculiar" tiene que ser él. De repente dejo de dar vueltas en su habitación había llegado a una conclusión tenía que hablar con zuko en este instante, salió de la habitación sin mirar atrás los ojos firmes sus manos cerradas en puños camino directo hacia la oficina de zuko antes de que cayera la noche el debería de decírselo.

Al entrar en la habitación sin tocar descubrió que el señor del fuego no se encontraba solo, a su lado la guerrera kyoshi precia tener alguna charla con él se lamentó por entrar de esa forma pero era urgente, carraspeo, atrayendo la mirada de ambos hacia él.

-Aang, creí que estabas agotado habías dicho que querías descansar un poco- dijo zuko, a pesar de la interrupción el sonaba calmado igual que siempre suki observo la mirada de angustia de aang y su puso que fuera lo que lo haya traído aquí era muy importante así que dio paso a retirarse, despidiendo de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Qué ocurre aang, te ves algo preocupado?- le indico al monje que tomara asiento frente a el y aang no tardo en seguirlo.

\- no, no lo estoy creo que es tiempo de que te diga algo importante- la mirada de zuko se profundizo en un gesto de confusión ¿Qué ocurría?

\- ¿Por qué esto me suena a algo malo?-

-Porque tal vez lo sea – de confusión paso a angustia - se trata sobre el bebe que lleva Azula en su vientre – el ceño de zuko no pudo haber fruncido de la peor manera esto parecía caerle una cubetada de agua fría no sonaba bien no serían noticias agradables los ojos del avatar transmitían preocupaciones indescriptibles.

-vamos aang no me dejes con la incógnita, dime que es lo que pasa con el bebe de Azula-

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Una caverna del reino de la tierra, los peores delincuentes y gente millonaria que solía gastar por diversión en esos lugares otros por el simple hecho de ahogar sus penas amorosas en alcohol.

Esto no podría ser algún lugar más deprimente sokka visitaba el lugar frecuentemente se había convertido en una distracción para él, la distancia que tenía con suki cada vez se sentía más vacía y un sentimiento no lo dejaba tranquilo, ¿Qué estaba pasando con ellos dos? Ya no la veía como antes, desde que fue contratada junto con su equipo de guerreras para proteger a la familia real de la nación del fuego ya no tenían ese lazo que alguna vez los unía, en cierto modo esto le dolía.

Entro en aquella caverna llevaba su espada y su boomerang había estado practicando en los campos abiertos de el pueblo en el actualmente se encontraba, tomo asiento en la barra y le ordeno al cantinero su mejor trago el hombre accedió y enseguida se lo sirvió.

-¿Otra vez problemas de amor sokka?- había colocado su boomerang en la mesa y tomo aquel baso dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

\- ¿Por qué las mujeres son tan difíciles?- sokka murmuro con la vista en su bebida una vez que la había dejado en la barra.

\- El amor suele ser así nos atrapa y una vez que nos tiene esta la mira, listo para atravesarnos el pecho con la mayor fuerza posible- sokka parecía estar reflexionando ante las palabras de aquel hombre, se había enamorado perdidamente de esa mujer, pero que demonios ¿Por qué a el? ¿Por qué siempre esto le ocurría a el? Primero yue, se había enamorado de aquella hermosa princesa de cabellera albina ¿para qué? Para que enseguida el destino quisiera arrebatarsela y luego suki que de tantos meses teniendo una relación bonita ahora su empleo tenga que apartarla de el ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora? ¿Decirle cómo se siente al respecto?

-dime kundre, tu has trabajado tanto tiempo en este bar, de seguro escuchas los estúpidos problemas amorosos de los demás- el hombre asintió con una sonrisa burlona era cierto cada vez que alguien llegaba a sentarse a beber soltaban sus desafortunadas historias de amor –Entonces ¿que me aconsejas?-

-Muchacho – el hombre estaba en la tarea de limpiar los vasos que recién había lavado pero hizo una pausa para mirar a sokka – Normalmente no doy consejos, soy un fracaso en este asunto como muchos de ustedes- sokka había fruncido el ceño ante esa declaración –Pero si aún quieres algo con esa chica y restaurar lo que han perdido, ve a buscarla, y dile lo que siente y si crees que ya no hay más que se pueda salvar aclarare eso, seguro lo entenderá - sokka tomo otro sorbo de su bebida esto en cierta forma lo hizo reflexionar debería buscarla y decirle lo que ha estado pasando con ellos últimamente que ya no sentía nada o se encontraba en estado total de negación para no querer dejarla escapar. Un portazo lo hizo saltar de su asiento sacándolo de sus pensamientos rápidamente dirigió una mirada hacia la persona que había ingresado a la caverna un hombre alto cubierto en una capucha negra sokka entrecerró los ojos estudiando aquel hombre que había tomado asiento en una de las mesas del rincón al parecer no venía solo llego con otros dos hombres uno bajo y otro de la misma estatura ¿Quién era? Sokka nunca lo había visto por aquí se le quedo observando hasta que el hombre misterioso por fin se quitó la capucha re velando su profunda e intensa mirada era muy atractivo unas cejas distintivas piel palida y ojos color ámbar de las que cualquier chica habría caído a sus pies en un dos por tres su cabellera oscura, sokka soltó un bufido al verlo -pero que sujeto tan arrogante- murmuro.

-es la primera vez que lo veo por aquí- dijo el hombre que hace un rato conversaba con sokka, enseguida tomo su libreta de notas y fue hacia la mesa.

Caballeros ¿Qué les gustaría tomar? – preguntó el hombre.

-Por favor tres tragos de los mas fuerte que tenga- hasta su voz grabe y profunda parecía hechiza a cualquier mujer sokka oía su voz y no podría estar más irritado de aquel presumido.

-enseguida- se retiro por los tragos ordenados una vez más los hombres quedaron solos y comenzaron a murmuran entre ellos.

-dime ya sabes ¿en donde se encuentra?- dijo el mas bajo de ellos que jugaba con una corcho lata de botella

-Tal parece que si- respondió el joven misterioso

-y ¿que planeas hacer?- la vos carrasposa del otro hombre comenzó a sonar y sokka solo los escuchaba de lejos con discreción parecía algo intrigante su charla.

-¡Eso! Mi querido amigo aun no lo se, pero no se escapara de mi, se los aseguro – termino con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. -por muy fuerte que quiera aparentar-

-escuche que tiny consiguió un trabajo…- hizo una pausa el hombre pequeño –en el palacio de la nación del fuego- los tres hombre comenzaron a reír ante esto, sokka abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar el palacio real ¿pero de qué hablaban aquellos tres hombres?

-lo hizo, y cuidara muy bien de la señorita, justo ahora debe de estar haciendo lo que acordamos –soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa los otros dos le siguieron la corriente el cantinero había llegado con las tres bebidas y las deposito en la mesa. Después se paso a retirar volviéndolos a dejar solos.

-bueno veamos como son la bebidas de este lugar – ese joven alto y robusto fue el primero en tomar un sorbo a su bebida hizo un gesto de desaprobación ante el sabor pero poco después fue acostumbrándose a esa sensación. Lo otros dos comenzaron a beber .

Sokka parecía estar desconcertado después de lo que acababa de escuchar llamo al cantinero, y le dejo la plata de su bebida y tomo sus armas.

-¿te iras tan pronto esta vez sokka?-pregunto el cantinero sokka solo asintió

-si, eh decidido hacer lo que me acabas de aconsejar ire de inmediatamente –

-buena suerte sokka – dijo el cantinero recogiendo la mesada que sokka había dejado sobre la mesa.

Salio a pazo veloz de esa cantina y tomo en marcha hacia appa afortunadamente aang le había permitido viajar en el por unos días era algo que le agradecía profundamente.

En marcha curso rumbo hacia la nación del fuego.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

—¿Estas completamente seguro de esto Aang? se llevó las manos a la cabeza con exasperación Pero ¿Por qué no lo me comentas te antes? Que soy el último que se debe enterar de todo

Por favor Zuko, no te lo dije antes porque no estaba completamente seguro, pero ahora se que lo estoy, y que ese niño de alguna forma es una esperanza

Pero ¿Por qué Azula? Aang nego con la cabeza, práctica mente el tampoco lo sabía Los espíritus pueden ser demaciado impredecibles

Esto no es bueno Aang se puso de pie y observo hacia la ventana ¿Otra guerra?

debemos hacer lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo, estoy seguro de que alguien haya fuera querrá perjudicar los dijo Aang levantándose de su asiento y llendo hasta donde se encontraba Zuko quien seguía observando la oscura noche por la ventana, tantas emociones en un día.

Ahora que se la verdad, no sólo el bebé correrá ese riesgo la vida de mi hermana también se verá afectada dijo apretando los puños con fuerza Aang debemos mantenerlos a salvo no dudó en lo que acabas de decir, si eso es verdad alguien a fuera, querrá acabar con la esperanza de este mundo

Aang asintió con firmeza.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Suki hacia su recorrido nocturno esa misma noche pasaba por los corredores de las habitaciones reales asegurándose se que nada extraño sucediera de repente, Zuko seguía con Aang en el estudio, Katara dormía en una de la habitaciones para invitados y la familia real descansaba en sus respectivos aposentos no podría estar más tranquilo pensó, pero era demasiado pronto un rugido la saco de su actividad corrió hacia la ventaja más cercana y observo un bisonte aterrizar en el jardín no podía verse más feliz de la persona que bajaba del animal era Sokka! El aquí!.

No estaba segura de si dejar su puesto para ir a verlo seguro tendría algo importante que aclara o solo vino para verla y estar con ella pues han pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que entablaron una conversación entre ellos. Para su suerte no tubo que dejar su lugar pues Sokka la había observado cuando salió al balcón Sokka la saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro Suki le devolvió el mismo gesto se adentro rápidamente al corredor en donde ella se encontraba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto algo preocupada al ver en el Estado en que llegó al acercase pudo oler un aroma peculiar en el ese aroma a alcohol —Sokka ¿Pero que has hecho? — la niña hizo un gesto de desaprobación

—Tenemos que hablar y no estoy lo suficientemente borracho como para no pensar las cosas con claridad— Suki lo miró desconcertada

—Sokka, ¿que es lo que te sucede? ¿por qué me hablas en ese tono? —

El comenzaba acercarse a ella Suki no sabía si retroceder o quedarse ilesa el Estado de Sokka comenzaba a poner la nerviosa.

—Sokka, por favor— comenzó a retroceder el joven de la tribu agua parecía no querer obedecer su súplica Suki estaba apunto de darle un alto aunque tenga que lastimarlo y lo hubiera hecho si no fuera por un ruido estremecedor algo golpeó contra el suelo Sokka se detuvo y comenzó a buscar el origen de aquel ruido

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó avanzando por el corredor, Suki no lo sabía con certeza pero comenzaba a preocuparla un ligero grito de dolor bastó para que la guerrera kyoshi descubriera el origen.

—Fue en la habitación de Azula — comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación pero Sokka le pidió que mejor fuera a buscar a Zuko y el se aseguraría de que Azula este bien

—No, tu busca a Zuko yo iré a investigar—

—Estas loco, solo mirate en que Estado estas la pondrás furiosa —

—Ya te dije que no estoy ebrio y tu eres la única que puede saber en donde se encuentra zuko—Suki no tubo más remedio que acceder pues había tocado un buen punto.

—bien —fue a pazo veloz hacia el estudio privado de Zuko, sus piernas temblaban lamentaba tener que interrumpir una reunión importante pero ella dudo en que se moleste si se tratara de su loca hermana.

Sokka abrió la puerta de la habitación de Azula y observo a una princesa desconcertada mirando aquella tetera de agua caliente tirada en el suelo recargando su mano contra el tocador y la otra sosteniendo su vientre Azula comenzaba a tener dificultades para respirar.

—No puede ser, Azula ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? — ella lo miro y difícilmente le pudo decir

—¿Tu, Que haces aquí? — Azula se encontraba en una ligera prenda para dormir y cubriéndose con su bata Roja y su cabello recogido en una coleta, Sokka no podía apartar la mirada ante tal belleza frente a el pero algo le sacó de ese shock emocional un líquido carmesí que brotaba desde su nariz Azula comenzaba a tener una hemorragia nasal.

—Por los espíritus—rápidamente se acercó a ella queriendo ayudarla pero la princesa era difícil de aceptar atención.

—No, me toques, Alejate ¡ugh! —

—No seas berrinchuda, no te has visto, estas sangrando— azula roso la llema de su indice sobre su fosa nasal para sentir aquel cálido liquido.

—no debería importante —

—Azula es difícil aceptar que otros quieran ayudarte — tomo un trapo que seco que se encontraba en el tocador de la princesa intentó acercarse.

—Hueles alcohol—

Ella retrocedía si no se apartaba lo Electrocutaría aún que estuviera débil buscaría la forma de hacerlo Sokka se decidió no forzarla más pero tenía al menos que limpiar las gotas de sangre que escurría por su rostro ella lo puedo hacer sola pero el dolor no la seguía persiguiendo.

—Sokka, apártate —una voz masculina muy familiar se escuchó desde el umbral, Zuko entró en la habitación tomando a su hermana en brazos, pasó su mano por su frente y sintió su temperatura—Está ardiendo en fiebre, Sokka—volteo para mirarlo, Sokka prestó la más mínima atención, quería ayudar. —Busca a tu hermana, seguro Katara podrá bajarle la fiebre con sus poderes de curación y su agua control—Sokka asintió y enseguida fue en busca de Katara — y Suki trae a mi madre, sabe de hierbas, podrá hacer algún tónico para calmarle el dolor y la hemorragia— volvió a mirarla — Esto no me gusta nada Aang — dijo mientras de positiva a su hermana en la cama, Aang se veía estudiando cada centímetro de la habitación y sus ojos se percataron de la tetera tirada frente a su enorme tocador se agachó para recogerla y noto que tenía un olor extraño que alteraba el aroma a jazmín.

—Zuko pensaras que tal vez este equivocado, pero, esto parece Veneno—Zuko lo miro una vez más con el ceño fruncido ¿Qué?

—pero quien podría hacer algo asi? — Aang lo miro con incredulidad ¿Cómo si no supiera quien? Zuko leyó sus pensamientos y de inmediato lo negó

—No es tan estúpida como para arriesgar su propia vida —

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

¿Por qué habría decidido en escribir? Recordaba que en tiempos de su exilio le gustaba escribir obras para la compañía de teatro en hira, su marido dormía plácidamente y kiyi hacia lo mismo en su otra habitación una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, algo que la lleno plenamente de felicidad, un llamado en la puerta la había sacado de sus pensamientos ursa sacudió la cabeza se colocó su bata y abrió la puerta una muchacha pelirroja se encontraba al otro extremo de ella

—¡Suki! —la llamó con ojos sorprendidos al ver que la joven difícilmente podía respirar —¿Pasa algo?

—No interrumpo ¿O si? —

—Por su puesto que no , dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —

—El señor de fuego requiere su presencia en este momento—

—¿Zuko esta bien?

Suki no respondió pero su mirada le confeso todo, ursa salió de inmediato de la habitación siguiendo a la guerrera Kiyoshi por los pasillos.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

—¿y bien? —

—Tiene la temperatura muy alta debemos disminuir la fiebre en este instante hay que llevarla a fuera—

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes sugerir que la llevemos a fuera? —

—¡zuko! Se lo que hago, necesitaré mucha agua — Zuko parecía pensativo ¿sería buena idea? realmente no tenía tiempo de analizarlo, Katara era la experta no la cuestionaría, una vez más la cargó y salió de la habitación ¿Dónde sería más práctico? Entonces recordó un campo abierto en donde había un gran lago cerca del jardín trasero del Palacio.

Zuko la bajó con cuidado cerca del lago.

—¿y ahora? —pregunto Zuko

—Que entre al Água— dijo katara mientras ayudaba a la princesa despejarse de su bata.

—No entiendo como es que un baño de media noche podría ayudarme en algo —dijo Azula sentada con los pies cruzados sobre su pecho, Katara rodó los ojos debía estar agradecida, pero no lo admitiría era una chica orgullosa.

—El agua ayudará a disminuir tu fiebre y con la ayuda de mis poderes curativos lograré ubicar con más facilidad el punto dañino e impedir que lastime al bebé Zuko no espero más, comenzaba a impacientarse con la tardanza de su madre.

—Permíteme zuko— Aang entró al agua de un salto y estirando la mano hacia Azula para que entrara junto con el pero la princesa no estaba muy convencida de esto, no tenía otra opción la mirada de su hermano la amenazaba.

Azula aceptó la mano de Aang y el avatar la sostuvo mientras se sumergía agua con el, nado con ella hasta llegar a lo más centrado del lago.

—Duele demasiado— dijo Azula sosteniéndose con un brazo alrededor del cuello de aang y la otra tocando su vientre y grito salió de sus labios, aang intentó calmarla.

—Tranquila Azula, intenta relajarte esto pasará pronto, lo prometo —dijo Aang sosteniendola en sus brazos una vez más.

La llegada de ursa al patio lo hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio para alguien que estaba apunto de comerse la cutícula.

—¿Qué ocurre? —

—Madre necesito que hagas un tónico un antídoto algo que pueda revertir esto—Zuko le mostró la taza de té en el que había bebido Azula —el aroma ¿Te es familiar? — ursa lo analizó detenidamente logró captar algo inusual, por supuesto que sabía que era.

—¿Quién lo bebió? —Zuko no respondió solo le indicó con la mirada a la pareja que se encontraba dentro del agua sus ojos se agrandaron, no era posible, era ella. Ursa sintió una punzada en su pecho no espero más y rápidamente se puso en movimiento en crear el tónico le pidió ayuda a Suki para traer del invernadero lo que podría necesitar.

Katara se sumergió en el agua para poder controlar mejor la temperatura del elemento y así saber cuál sería la más apropiada para Azula, el agua comenzó a brillar en efecto al poder de curación aún que no podría hacer mucho sin el tónico Katara intentaría disminuir el dolor de la princesa.

Azula seguía sintiendo ese malestar, cada ves más su vientre le dolía, una punzada en su pecho, un nudo en su garganta.

—No….puedo respirar—Dijo con dificultad Aang comenzó hablarle distraerla por un segundo del dolor pero no parecía funcionar

—Tranquila Azula, concéntrate en mi voz, si, no pienses en nada más intenta relajarte—Azula se dejó caer en los brazos del monje Sokka los observaba con una mirada fulminante, maldita sea si no hubiera bebido sería el quien pudiera ser útil en algo en estos momentos su mano recargada en su barbilla sin apartar la vista del lago.

—¿Cree que ya está listo? —pregunto Suki al ver que la madre de Zuko sonreía complacida no se permitiría equivocarse por nada del mundo sabiendo que su hija estaba sufriendo.

—Está listó—confirmó

Zuko tomó el tónico entre sus manos y se lo llevó a Katara, la maestra agua lo tomó y enseguida se acercó A Aang y Azula.

—bebé esto— la ayudó a sostenerlo para que la princesa pudiera beber de el —Hasta el Fondo Azula, no dejes ni una gota — la maestra fuego a regañadientes obedeció siguió bebiendo hasta que el recipiente quedó completamente vacío,

Los gemidos de dolor dejaron de sonar el agua comenzó a tomar su Tono normal y la princesa parecía estar más tranquila.

—Funcionó— Paso su mano por la frente de la maestra fuego y noto que había tomado su temperatura normal.

—Esta fuera de peligro— katara miró a Zuko, parecía aliviado y ursa sonrió de triunfo.

Los brazos de Azula seguían aferrados al cuello del Avatar y Aang pudo sentir su ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Unas relucientes botas se hicieron viral un uniforme de General perfectamente ajustado a su cuerpo caminaba con la elegancia que podía disponer entró en aquel lugar repleto de celdas y un ambiente perturbador los guardias a cargo no podían reconocerlo nunca lo habían visto por aquí aún que llevará el uniforme de la nación del fuego les parecía demasiado sospechoso.

Al acercarse a la celda de su interés dos Guardia le bloquearon el paso preguntándose ¿Quién era? Y ¿Qué era lo que buscaba?

—Órdenes del señor del fuego Zuko, tengo que entrar en esa celda— los guardias se miraron uno a otros por debajo de esas máscara no estaban consientes de haber sido informados hacerca de una visita al prisionero.

Aquel "Guardia" Intento hacer otro truco pero no obtuvo una respuesta positiva, ambos guardias se colocaron en posición de ataque a diferencia del el, ellos eran maestros fuego comenzado a atacar con una ráfaga de fuego control una que fácilmente su oponente esquivo el otro lo tomó por detrás pero aquel era demasiado ágil y los derribó con facilidad.

El prisionero oía la gran lucha que continuaba al otro extremo de la celda fruncio el ceño de confusión preguntándose que demonios pasaba del otro lado. En un arrebató de silencio no se eacucho más ruidos ni se vio fuego, un hombre entró en la celda jugando con las llaves girandolas con uno de sus dedos y haciendo un sonido con los labios. No tardo en preguntar ¿quien era?

—¿Quién eres tú? —

El hombre sonrió ante su pregunta

—Soy el que te sacará de aquí, yo seré tu salvador —respondió con malicia.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Dentro de la Sala ya nadie pudo conciliar el sueño Zuko paseaba de un lado a otro Azula sentada con el ceño fruncido en el sofá Katara, Sokka y Aang observandolos a ambos con un sentimiento incómodo, Suki a lado de ursa y esta última no despegaba los ojos de la niña sentada.

—Si no te lo provocas te tu ¿Quien pudo haber sido? —

—La maldita criada—

—¡Azula! —

—No me crees ¿cierto? —

—¿Cómo quieres que te crea Azula, ¡Contesta! —

—¡Zuko! Basta, no le grites— ahora parecía una pelea familiar azula fulminó a la mujer que había abogado por ella.

—No necesito de tu apoyo, para ser Honesta nunca lo necesite—

—¿Hasta cuando terminarás con esto? ¿Cuándo llegará ese día en que porfin dejes de evitarme? —

Los chicos ahora parecían sentirse más incómodos ante esta escena familiar.

—creo que mejor nos vemos—murmuro Sokka a los otros muchachos los cuales decidieron que sería lo mejor. Salieron de la habitación y una chica que solía ser muy risueña venía con una cara de preocupación junto con otra chica de mirada sombría

—escuchamos lo que pasó ¿ella está bien? —pregunto ty Lee

—¿y el bebé? — pregunto mai

—ambos están bien gracias a los espíritus—les confirmó Aang

—pero si quieren pasar a verla dudo mucho que sea un buen momento—ambas chicas se miraron con confusión en sus rostros

—Esta en medio de una reprimenda —

—¡sokka! —murmuro Katara

—bien supongo que esperaremos un poco— ty Lee se veía desanimada en verdad quería ver a su amiga y mai parecía estar en el mismo Estado aunque le preocupaba la situación de Zuko

—Tal vez mañana ty Lee, de todas formas ella sabrá que has… que han venido— comentó Aang.

—bien, supongo que será lo mejor — ella sonrió —al menos sabes que Azula y su bebé están a salvo—dijo Aang, su tranquilidad no duro mucho un Guardia Real se aproximaba al grupo de jóvenes con un pergamino en manos el cual estaba decorado con una cinta negara no eran buenas noticias

—Tengo que ver al señor del fuego Zuko —

—esto se ha vuelto una carga desde entonces—

—Azula¿Cómo puedes hablar de esa forma? —

—tu hija no entiende razones Madre—

—si tanto te preocupa ¿por que no te ocupas tu de el ?—

—ha pesar de las tonterías que has hecho aún me preocupó por ti y tu eres una ingrata —

—¡Zuko! —reprimió a su hijo mayor

—sabes que es verdad, pero sabes no podríamos estar más de acuerdo— los ojos de Zuko comenzaron a brillar de rabia los de Azula parecían estarlos retando, ursa ya estaba cansada de este comportamiento por parte de los dos.

—Es suficiente! —

Zuko suspiro

—Tienes razón, ya es suficiente, en cuanto mi sobrino Nasca Azula, tu te marchas— las palabras de Zuko no habían sonado tan serias y decididas como en esos momentos ursa negó con la cabeza

—eh intentado ser bueno, querer curar esas cicatrices, pero es imposible, tu no lo permites no nos dejas entrar Azula, ¿Cómo esperas que te ayude? —

—Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras — murmuro la chica

—Solo escúchate— soltó con una sonrisa incrédula.

—esta bien, me iré, en cuanto este mocoso por fin nazca, yo me voy —

—creo que es lo mejor, ese niño estará mejor con migo que quedándose contigo —Zuko la desafío con la mirada por primera vez las palabras de su hermano lograron a atravesar su pecho como una afilada punta de flecha pero no podía estar más de acuerdo si no podía responsabilizarse por si sola jamás lo haría con un pequeño a criar Azula cerro los puños con fuerza y salió de la habitación encontrándose con sus dos viejas amigas ty Lee que le sonrio al verla salir pero ella las ignoro por completo no era un buen momento.

—Te lo dije— ty lee solo hizo una mueca de disgusto.

Zuko salió de la habitación y el Guardia rápidamente llamó su atención

—que informes me trae capitán— preguntó mientras se acercaba al grupo.

—señor me temo que son malas noticias —el Guardia le entregó el pergamino a Zuko el cual lo leyó otra mirada de irritación a pareció los demás lo veían con el gesto fruñido

—Como si no hubiera más problemas—

—¿Que pasa Zuko? — pregunto Aang

—lo de Azula, solo fue una distracción, mi Padre escapó —

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

cuarto capítulo de este finc espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejarme un reviews :D un saludo enorme y nos leemos pronto...

:3


End file.
